DO? NO I'M RE
by Dokimkyungsoojongin
Summary: Namaku Do Kyung Soo, DO adalah yang pertama dalam tangga nada. Marga namaku DO, tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana menjadi yang pertama, mungkin karena aku anak kedua maka nasib ku bukan menjadi DO melainkan RE. Hunsoo/sesoo Kaisoo Chanbaek Hunhan Chenmin Sichul kaistal Yaoi. Jangan lupa Review:)
1. Chapter 1

**TITTLE** : DO? NO, I'M RE

 **AUTHOR** : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN (Prassetyahendra)

 **CAST :**

DO SIWON-DO HEECHUL-DO BAEKHYUN-DO KYUNGSOO-DO XIUMIN

KIM JONGIN – DO KRYSTAL – OOH SEHUN – XI LUHAN

PARK CHANYEOL – KIM JONGDAE

 **GENRE** : Sad, Hurt-Comfort, Family, Romance

 **PAIRING** : Kaisoo – Hunsoo - Kaistal

 **RATE** : T

SUMMARY : Namaku Do Kyung Soo, DO adalah yang pertama dalam tangga nada. Marga namaku DO, tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana menjadi yang pertama, mungkin karena aku anak kedua maka nasib ku bukan menjadi DO melainkan RE.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo POV

Pernah kah kalian merasa bahwa hidup ini tidak adil? Aku selalu merasa begitu, jika bisa aku tidak ingin menjadi anak kedua, tidak ingin bermarga Do dan yang terpenting aku tidak ingin selalu di nomor duakan, Baik itu di keluarga ku atau di tempat lainnya. **–Kyungsoo**

Aku kyungsoo, Nama lengkap ku Do Kyungsoo, aku anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara. Appa ku bernama Do Siwon dia tampan dan sangat kaya kehidupan lebih mewah dari orang orang pada umumnya. Namun sayang appa sangat jarang di rumah karna selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. kau bertanya apakah aku tidak bersyukur? Hahhh_ aku sangat bersyukur memiliki appa yang tampan dan sangat perhatian terhadap anak anaknya. Namun perhatian itu suatu waktu bukan ditujukan untukku.

Eomma ku bernama Do Heechul, dia cantik dan baik hati. Eomma ku suka sekali berbelanja dan merias dirinya, dan sifatnya itu ia turunkan pada hyungku Do Baekhyun. Baekhyun hyung memiliki wajah yang cantik, suara yang merdu dan senyuman yang dapat membius seluruh orang yang melihatnya. Berbeda denganku, aku terlahir tidak terlalu menarik menurutku, aku dan Baekhyun hyung sama sama memiliki hobby yang sama, yaitu bernyanyi. Ah iya aku lupa mengenalkan dongsaengku, namanya Do Xiumin dia sangat imut. Dia juga hobby bernyanyi, dia adalah anak yang sangat di sayangi oleh eomma dan appa ku.

"Soo-ie, Mianhae eomma tidak bisa langsung mengambilkan raport mu sayang, eomma sudah berjanji akan mengambilkan raport hyungmu terlebih dahulu" eomma mengelus rambutku, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum. "nde gwenchana eomma.." **bukankah selalu seperti itu eomma?** Aku ingin sekali mengeluarkan kalimat itu pada eomma, namun yang hanya bisa aku lakukan hanya tersenyum.

"eomma? Appa akan mengambilkan raport xiumin kan?.." Tanya adikku imut kepada eomma ku. "nde sayang, eomma sudah menelepon appa dia akan langsung ke sekolahmu.." ucap eomma ku tersenyum. **Kenapa bukan raport ku yang terlebih dahulu di jemput eomma, appa?** Aku juga ingin bertanya itu kepada eomma dan appa ku, kenapa aku selalu di nomor duakan?

Seperti biasa, jika pengambilan raport disekolah hanya aku saja yang dinomor duakan, eomma dan appa ku lebih mementingkan hyung dan adikku, selebihnya barulah aku. Aku tidak pernah menaruh iri pada mereka, karena mereka adalah keluargaku. **Mereka adalah kerluargaku T_T**

.

.

.

.

.

"Soo-ie, bagaimana dengan raport mu sayang?" Tanya appaku, saat ini kami sedang makan malam. Eomma sangat banyak memasak karna hari ini semua anaknya meraih peringkat di sekolahnya masing masing termasuk aku sendiri.

Dan kalian tahu? Tadi eomma dan appaku tidak datang mengambil raportku dengan alasan tidak ada waktu, sedangkan eomma ku terlalu lama di sekolah baekhyun hyung sehingga terlalu telat untuk mengambil raport ku. Aku tidak menangis karna ini sudah biasa setiap tahunnya aku lewati sendirian. Songsaenim yang menjadi wali kelasku hanya memberi raportku karna dia tau orang tua ku tidak akan datang sama seperti semester sebelumnya.

"aku juara 2 dikelas appa.." jawabku tersenyum. "wah anak appa sangat membanggakan, xiumin mendapatkan juara 1" jawab appaku enteng, dan xiumin hanya diam dan tetap memakan makanannya. Xiumin memang tergolong pintar, dia mudah menarik seseorang agar perhatian padanya. Ah iya aku dan baekhyun hyung hanya berbeda satu tahun berbeda dengan xiumin, ia lebih muda 2 tahun dariku.

"ah iya, yeobbo walaupun baekhyun tetap juara 1 umum namun nilainya ada yang turun, bagaimana jika nanti dia kesusahan dalam masuk universitas nanti?.." eomma sangat mencemaskan hyungku, aku tidak pernah iri karna ini sudah biasa terjadi dirumahku. Aku ingin sekali eomma menanyakan adakah nilaiku yang turun, apakah lesku baik baik saja? Atau yang lainnya namun itu jarang sekali ditanyakan.

"apakah benar yang dibilang eommamu, baekhyun-ie?.." Tanya appaku lembut. "nde appa, nilai matematika ku turun 3 poin dari sebelumnya" jawab hyungku, ia sedikit takut yah walaupun ia tau appa tidak akan memarahinya, di keluargaku tidak pernah diajarkan kekerasan jika pun ada yang membuat kesalahan, appa dan eomma hanya menasehati saja.

"baiklah besok tambah jam les mu dalam matematika, araseo?.." baekhyun hyung hanya mengangguk.

"ah, baby xiumin mau tambah dagingnya?" Tanya eomma ku seraya mengambilkan daging itu ke makanan xiumin.

"ndee eomma, xiumin suka daging.." xiumin tersenyum, raut wajah senang selalu tampak di wajahnya.

Seperti biasa, aku hanya diam jikapun ditanya aku akan menjawab seperlunya. Terkadang aku bertanya, apakah ada yang salah padaku? Kalian berfikir aku bukan anak kandung appa dan eommaku?

Hahh ayolah aku bukan anak kecil lagi, dulu saat aku masuk sekolah menengah pertama aku pernah mengujinya dan aku menangis, bukan karna aku bukan anak kandung melainkan kenapa aku anak kandung dari Do Siwon dan Do Heechul? Wae? Kenapa, apa yang salah padaku. Kenapa aku selalu di nomor duakan? Kenapa selalu baekhyun hyung, kenapa selalu xiumin kenapa bukan aku, kenapa?

Kamar kami bertiga terletak diatas sedangkan kamar orang tua kami berada di bawah, kami sejak kecil sering bersama, terutama aku dan baekhyun hyung, xiumin juga begitu hanya saja terkadang aku yang lebih menjauh kan diri dari mereka. Xiumin dan baekhyun memiliki sifat periang, berbeda denganku yang dingin. Baekhyun hyung sangat suka tersenyum, xiumin juga begitu berbeda denganku yang jarang tersenyum. Aku selalu berfikir kenapa aku yang hanya berbeda sendiri?

.

.

.

.

tidak hanya dirumah kyungsoo merasa di nomor duakan, disekolahnya juga begitu. Kyungsoo mendapat peringkat kedua, yang mendapat peringkat pertama adalah Do Krystal. Teman sekelas kyungsoo itu selain memiliki paras yang cantik ia juga baik, ah yang terpenting kyungsoo menjadi nomor dua karenanya, kyungsoo belum bisa mengalahkannya namun bukan tanpa alasan. Kyungsoo tau pasti semua orang lebih menyukai Do Krystal daripada Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo selalu merasa bahwa takdir tidak pernah bersamanya. Dan kyungsoo tau tak ada gunanya jika ia mendapatkan posisi pertama jika ia tidak disenangi oleh seluruh teman sekelasnya.

#flashback

"ah, bagaimana bisa dia mengalahkan Krystal?"

"sudah pasti dia berbuat curang, bagaimana bisa krystal hanya mendapatkan 85 sementara kyungsoo mendapatkan nilai sempurna(100)?"

"sudah pasti, dia ingin menjadi nomor satu. Dengan berbuat curang ia pasti bisa mengalahkan krystal."

Seluruh orang dikelasnya tidak menyukai jika ada yang lebih dari krystal, apalagi namja namja yang berada dikelas kyungsoo ah tidak hanya namja, yeoja pun begitu. Kyungsoo dengan sifat pendiamnya dia jarang sekali memiliki teman jikapun ada hanya 1 atau dua orang yang dekat dengan kyungsoo.

Seluruh ocehan, makian sudah biasa kyungsoo terima. kyungsoo tak bisa melawan karna kyungsoo hanya sendiri sekarang. Melawan pun percuma itu hanya akan melihatkan bahwa kyungsoo tidak ingin di nomor duakan.

"kyungsoo-ya, aku ingin berbicara padamu. Ayo ikut aku.." krystal menarik tangan kyungsoo menuju lorong yang sepi, kyungsoo yang kaget hanya diam dan tak mengeluh ia tau apa maksud krystal mengajaknya kesini.

"kyungsoo-ya.. apakah benar itu semua?.." tanya krystal dengan wajah yang tak percaya

"wae? Aku tidak mengerti" jawab kyungsoo pura pura tak tau.

"apakah kau benar benar .. aishhhh.." krystal terlihat frustasi, ia menunjukkan kertas ulangan matematika kyungsoo yang mendapat nilai sempurna. "ini.. kau tau kita sama sama tidak terlalu pandai dalam materi ini tapi, waeee?... kau berbuat curang, aku tidak menyang.."

"kau merasa kalah padaku?.." Tanya kyungsoo. "apa? Jadi benar kau berbuat curang dalam ulangan untuk mengalahkanku?.."

"aku tidak pernah melakukannya, aku belajar siang dan malam untuk materi ini dan.."

"Bohonggg! Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku Do Kyungsoo.."

Krystal pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo begitu saja, dan kyungsoo tau orang tak aka nada yang suka padanya jika ia menjadi yang pertama.

Sejak kejadian itu, seluruh teman sekelasnya hanya mendiami kyungsoo bahkan saem yang percaya pada kyungsoo mulai menaruh curiga padanya, jadi setiap ulangan kyungsoo akan menyalahkan 2 dari jawabannya karna kyungsoo tau krystal tidak akan pernah mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Maka setidaknya ia harus berada dibawah krystal.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, tidak ada yang istimewa dari hidupnya. Ia selalu diperlakukan tidak adil dirumah bahkan disekolah. Di suatu waktu membuat kyungsoo lelah, Ia tak pulang sehabis sekolah, bahkan tadi ia tak masuk sekolah.

"kyungsoo?.." tidak ada sahutan. 'kyungsoo?.."

"kursinya kosong saem, dia tidak hadir.." ujar salah satu teman sebangkunya yang tidak begitu dekat denganya.

"ah, aneh jika kyungsoo sakit ia pasti mengirim surat.." ucap saem yang mengajar dikelas kyungsoo hari ini. Krystal merasa ada yang aneh dengan ketidak datangan kyungsoo, yah walaupun mereka berkelahi. Krystal juga adalah teman kyungsoo, bahkan sebelum ada rumor itu mereka sangat dekat.

"ajumma, 1 botol suju lagi ne…" ucap kyungsoo yang telah menghabiskan beberapa botol soju.

"haeksaeng, sebaiknya kau pulang ini sudah malam orang tua mu pasti khawatir saat ini.." ujar ajumma itu setelah memberikan kyungsoo 1 botol soju.

Mendengar kata orang tua, kyungsoo merasa sedih. Ia melihat jam tangannya, "ah sudah jam 10 malam" kyungsoo melihat kelayar ponselnya, ia berharap salah satu dari keluarganya menghubunginya namun layar ponsel kyungsoo hanya berisi wallpaper saja.

"hiks.. Do Kyungsoo? Do hahaha bahkan namaku saja tidak pantas di berikan padaku. Do = Pertama, keundaeeeeee! Wae? Kenapa aku menjadi Re? kenapa aku tidak menjadi Do,wae?.. hiks…"

Kyungsoo menangis dalam perjalannya kerumah, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam waktu korea selatan, kini ia sudah berada di depan rumahnya dengan jalan sempoyongan karna pengaruh alkhol, kyungsoo mengira seluruh orang rumahnya sudah tidur tapi pada saat kyungsoo membuka pintu utama ia melihat appa eomma dan kedua saudara laki lakinya tengah duduk di ruang tamu menunggu kedatangannya dengan cemas.

"Do kyungsoo.." saat suara lantang itu keluar dari mulut appa nya yang mengagetkan eomma dan kedua saudaranya, kyungsoo hanya bereaksi biasa saja. Bahkan ia hanya melewati appanya yang sedang ingin berbicara padanya. Entah apa yang merasuki kyungsoo sekarang hanya saja tubuhnya serasa ingin melakukan apa yang sedari dulu ingin ia lakukan.

"appa dengar kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, wae?" Tanya appanya tegas. "kyungsoo-ya jawab appamu ne, dia bisa marah jika kau diam saja kyungsoo-yaa.." eomma kyungsoo memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang tapi kyungsoo hanya melihatnya saja, bahkan kyungsoo tak bergeming. Sudah lama sejak kecil kyungsoo jarang dipeluk oleh eommanya.

"soo-ie, kau dari mana saja kami semua khawatir padamu" ujar baekhyun hyung yang menampilkan raut wajah khawatirnya padany, namun kyungsoo hanya diam. "nde, hyung kemana saja kami semua mengakhawatirkan kyungsoo hyung.." xiumin memeluk kyungsoo memberikan rasa nyaman kepada hyungnya itu.

"Yeobbo, Baekhyun, Xiumin masuk kedalam kamar sekarang juga.." bentakan itu membuat seluruh orang yang berada disitiu terdiam, sepertinya Do Siwon sangat marah saat ini.

Baekhyun dengan cepat memeluk kyungsoo dan memohon agar kyungsoo meminta maaf pada appanya "soo-ie cepatlah minta maaf ne, bilang kau tidak akan mengulanginya. Palli, appa akan.."

"yeobbo, sudahlah.. kyungsoo pasti ada.." ucapan dari heechul di sanggah oleh bentakan kerasa dari siwon.

"KAU ANAK YANG TIDAK ADA GUNANYA KYUNGSOO.." bentakan keras itu membuat keadaan rumah menjadi canggung.

Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut appa kyungsoo, xiumin dan baekhyun mulai meneteskan air matanya. Semarah apapun appanya ia tak pernah melihat appanya semarah ini.

"Nde., aku anak yang tidak ada gunanya appa, nega.." jawab kyungsoo lantang. Kyungsoo benar benar gila sekarang.

Plaaakkkkk

Tamparan keras mengenai pipi mulus kyungsoo, eomma kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu, ia hany bisa menangis melihat suaminya yang sangat marah sekarang. "yeobbo sudahlah, kau terlalu lelah bekerja yeobbo.." ujar eomma kyungsoo menenangkan suaminya.

"kau adalah anakku satu satunya yang berbeda, kau tak seperti baekhyun dan xiumin yang bisa membuat aku bangga.." ujar siwon dengan nada yang sama, sepertinya marahnya kali ini tak dapat ditoleransi lagi

"nde appa, kyungsoo berbeda! Kyungsoo tak seperti baekhyun hyung yang selalu mendapat peringkat 1 umum disekolahnya, kyungsoo bodoh! Kyungsoo tak memiliki sifat ramah seperti xiumin. Kyungsoo tak setampan appa atau pun secantik eomma, keundaeee.."

Plaaakkk, tamparan itu mengenai pipi mulus kyungsoo kembali. "yeobbo, yeobbo tenangkan dirimu yeobbo, kasiani kyungsoo ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya…" heechul mulai memegangi kaki siwon agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh dari ini.

"Kau, pergilah ke luar negri dimana halmoenimu berada. Aku sudah tidak bisa mengurusmu.." siwon menunjuk kyungsoo lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kyungsoo berlari kedalam kamarnya, eommanya masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk memenangkan suaminnya. Sementara itu kyungsoo mengunci kamarnya dari dalam.

"kyungsoo-ya, cepatlah minta maaf pada appa kyungsoo-ya. Kau tak akan pergi bukan? Kyungsoo-ya hyung menyayangimu kyungsoo-ya, jebal mintalah maaf pada appa..hikssn kyungsoo-ya" baekhyun mencoba untuk membuat kyungsoo meminta maaf kepada appanya. Ia tau bahwa appanya kali ini tidak bercanda dengan kata katanya. "Baekhyun hyung, hiksss.. xiumin takut.." ujar xiumin, mengangis. "tenanglah umin-ah. Kyungsoo hyung akan selalu bersama kita hiks…"

"mungkin dengan aku pergi keluarga ini lebih bahagia..hiks"

"tidak ada salahnya ikut dengan halmoeni.."

"aku kan mencoba menjadi Do Kyungsoo yang kan selalu menjadi nomor 1 hiks, gwenchana.. akan kubuktikan pada mereka.."

TBC

Okeyyy, hallo.. maafkan aku yang selalu datang dengan FF baru, dan ff lama yg terbengkalai.. ini ide ff udah lama banget ada di otak author dan ini ff juga udah lama tapi jarang aku lanjutin nulisnya.. tadi ini baru sempet dan baru buat di chap satu ini ttg kyungsoo yang selalu di nomor duakan. Oh iya mungkin di chap 2 atau 3 baru ada romance nya ya

Okey author mau ucapin selamat hari raya idul fitri mohon maaf lahir dan bathin, jangan lupa RCL ya l;;)


	2. Chapter 2: Beri waktu lebih lama lagi

**TITTLE** : DO? NO, I'M RE

 **AUTHOR** : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN (Prassetyahendra)

 **CAST :**

DO SIWON-DO HEECHUL-DO BAEKHYUN-DO KYUNGSOO-DO XIUMIN

KIM JONGIN – DO KRYSTAL – OOH SEHUN – XI LUHAN

PARK CHANYEOL – KIM JONGDAE

 **GENRE** : Sad, Hurt-Comfort, Family, Romance

 **PAIRING** : Kaisoo – Hunsoo - Kaistal

 **RATE** : T

SUMMARY : Namaku Do Kyung Soo, DO adalah yang pertama dalam tangga nada. Marga namaku DO, tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana menjadi yang pertama, mungkin karena aku anak kedua maka nasib ku bukan menjadi DO melainkan RE.

.

.

.

.

.

"kyungsoo-ya, cepatlah minta maaf pada appa kyungsoo-ya. Kau tak akan pergi bukan? Kyungsoo-ya hyung menyayangimu kyungsoo-ya, jebal mintalah maaf pada appa..hikssn kyungsoo-ya" baekhyun mencoba untuk membuat kyungsoo meminta maaf kepada appanya. Ia tau bahwa appanya kali ini tidak bercanda dengan kata katanya. "Baekhyun hyung, hiksss.. xiumin takut.." ujar xiumin, mengangis. "tenanglah umin-ah. Kyungsoo hyung akan selalu bersama kita hiks…"

"mungkin dengan aku pergi keluarga ini lebih bahagia..hiks"

"tidak ada salahnya ikut dengan halmoeni.."

"aku kan mencoba menjadi Do Kyungsoo yang kan selalu menjadi nomor 1 hiks, gwenchana.. akan kubuktikan pada mereka.."

Sejak kejadian itu, kyungsoo tidak berangkat kesekolah ia pun menjadi lebih pendiam. Untuk pertama kalinya kyungsoo diajar oleh appanya sendiri dengan kekerasan, kyungsoo hanya ingin dimengerti itu saja.

Keberangkatan kyungsoo menuju Colorado dimana tempat halmoeninya tinggal sudah di atur oleh appa kyungsoo, heechul sebagai eomma nya sudah mencoba untuk menahan suaminya agar tidak mengirim kyungsoo kesana namun hasilnya sia sia, appa kyungsoo tetap berniat untuk mengirim kyungsoo ke Colorado.

Kyungsoo terdiam melihat keluar jendela kamarnya, "kenapa aku dilahirkan?.." kyungsoo mulai bermonolog sendiri. "apakah aku salah jika ingin menjadi yang pertama?.." kyungsoo menopang kedua tangan pada jendela kamarnya. "apakah nanti kehidupanku di Colorado baik baik saja? Apakah halmoeni tetap menjadikanku yang kedua?.." air mata itu menetes dari kedua matanya.

Krieeett, suara pintu terbuka itu, membuyarkan lamunan kyungsoo. Ia menyeka aiar matanya melihat baekhyun hyung yang saat ini menghampirinya. "kyungsoo-ya, kau tidak akan benar benar pergi bukan?.." baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan kyungsoo dengan erat.

Inilah yang kyungsoo paling benci saat saat seperti ini. Ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya, sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan keluarganya hanya kyungsoo tau tempat ini bukanlah takdirnya.

"kajja kyungsoo-ya, hyung akan membantu mu meminta maaf pada appa, kajja.. jebal kyungsoo-ya.. hiks jangan diam saja, kau tau kan hyung sangat menyayangimu. hiks Kajjaa.. " tarikan tangan baekhyun dilepaskan begitu saja oleh kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia tau belum terlambat untuk meminta maaf pada appanya saat ini namun kyungsoo tak bisa, ia engga untuk bergerak dari kamarnya.

Plaaaak.. baekhyun menampar adiknya untuk pertama kalinya "kau bodoh soo-ie.. aku membencimu hiks.." baekhyun meninggalkan kyungsoo dan menutup pintu kamar kyungsoo dengan kuat. Suara kerasa itu kyungsoo mengetahuinya itu pertanda bahwa hyungnya sangat kecewa padanya saat ini.

"aku tidak pernah membencimu hyung, karna kau adalah hyungku. Kau adalah keluargaku..hiks.." kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sekarang. Ia tau jika ia meminta maaf sungguh sungguh, appanya akan membatalkan rencananya itu. Namun hati kyungsoo menolak, ia tidak ingin hidup jika selalu menjadi nomor 2.

* * *

Kyungsoo kini sudah berada di bandara, ia melihat baekhyun hyung, xiumin, eomma dan appanya melihat keberangkatannya menuju ke Colorado. Seluruh keluarga kyungsoo terlihat bersedih termasuk appanya, sebenarnya ia tak tega untuk mengirim anaknya yang ia sayangi jauh di negri orang. Namun..

Flashback on

"Apa kau kemari akan meminta maaf pada appa, Kyungsoo-ya?" Tanya siwon pada kyungsoo yang tiba tiba saja sudah berada di ruangan kerjanya. Siwon tau yang masuk kedalam ruangan kerjanya ini adalah anaknya yang kedua, yaitu kyungsoo.

"ani.. aku akan pergi ke Colorado appa.." pernyataan itu membuat appa kyungsoo sangat kaget, sebenarnya apa yang ada difikiran kyungsoo sekarang. Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang, anaknya yang satu ini benar benar keras kepala.

"baiklah, kemasi barangmu sekarang juga. Besok kau sudah bisa pergi.." ujar siwon dengan nada datar dan kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, ia berbalik badan dan berjalan untuk meraih gagang pintu itu, namun suara itu. Suara appa kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo terhenti.

"kyungsoo-ya, mianhae.. appa menyayangimu..anakku.." kyungsoo akhirnya membuka gagang pintu itu dan berlalu keluar menuju kamarnya. Air mata mulai berlinang disekitar matanya namun dengan cepat tangan lentik itu mengusap air mata itu.

Setiba dikamarnya, kyungsoo melihat baekhyun hyung dan xiumin duduk terdiam ditempat tidurnya. "kyungsoo –ya.." panggilan dari hyungnya itu ia abaikan saja, percuma jika hyungnya mencoba menghentikannya keputusan untuk pergi ke Colorado tempat dimana halmoeninya berada bagi kyungsoo sudah bulat.

Kyungsoo mulai mengambil koper yang ia butuhkan untuk mengemasi seluruh pakaian dan barang barang yang ia butuhkan, baekhyun dan xiumin menghampirinya."hyung.. jebal.." ujar kyungsoo sendu.

"jangan terlalu banyak membawa pakaian, neo.. napeun saram! Hiks.." xiumin dan baekhyun hyung memeluk kyungsoo dengan erat, pelukan hangat itu disertai tangisan oleh mereka. Kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat banyak, ia hanya ingin pergi namun ia juga mencintai keluarganya. Namun keputusan tetaplah keputusan, kyungsoo tetap akan pergi ke Colorado.

"soo hyung, berjanjilah sering melakukan video call dengan xiumin, nee.." ujar xiumin diserti dengan tangisan kecil. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk kembali xiumin dengan erat.

Flashback off.

Kini waktunya kyungsoo itu pergi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam pesawat yang ia naiki, kyungsoo hanya sendiri tentunya karna ia bukan anak kecil lagi. "soo-ie berjanjilah kau akan baik baik saja disana ne.. hyung mencintaimu.. byeee…" ujar baekhyun dengan menyeka air matanya yang sejak dari tadi turun dari matanya. "hyung.. jika sudah sampai hubungi xiumin ne.." ujar xiumin dengan melambaikan tangannya pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, kedua orang tuanya hanya member lambaian tangan kyungsoo tau bahwa kedua orang tuanya tak tega melepasnya, namun ini sudah keputusan kyungsoo.

* * *

Kyungsoo kini sudah berada di rumah halmoeninya, rumah halmoeninya tak terlalu besar dibandingkan dengan rumahnya, sempat terfikir di benak kyungsoo mengapa halmoeninya tidak tinggal bersama appa dan eommanya? Namun kyungsoo enggan untuk menanyakan tentang itu.

Kyungsoo masih ingat saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya pada rumah kecil ini, ia disambut sangat hangat oleh wanita tua yang tinggal sendirian, wanita itu tidak terlihat tua namun tak terlihat muda pula ya seperti halmoeni pada umumnya. Karna wanita tua itu tinggal sendiri kyungsoo tentu tidak akan diduakan, fikirnya. Lagipula ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat halmoeninya.

"halmoeni…" kyungsoo yang setiba dirumah itu langsung memanggil wanita tua yang tengah memasak di dapurnya. "omo omo, uri soo-ie.. aigoo…" kyungsoo berlari lalu memeluk halmoeni nya yang setahun lalu ia temui, yah setahun lalu halmoeninya berkunjung ke korea.

Pelukan hangat itu sangat terasa seperti ada yang beda, dan kyungsoo tau itu tidak akan kyungsoo rasakan jika berada di rumahnya. Selama berada di rumah halmonienya kyungsoo merasakan seperti terlahir kembali, halmonienya tentu merawatnya dengan baik. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan lembutnya halmoeni yang setiap pagi membangunkan kyungsoo untuk pergi kesekolah barunya, masakan halmonienya yang sangat enak hanya di hidangkan untuknya dan terlebih lagi kyungsoo merasakan bahwa hidupnya kini dapat dikatakan sudah menjadi DO.

Sudah lebih satu tahun kyungsoo berada di Colorado, ia sangat menyayangi halmonienya. Ah iya, kyungsoo selalu memberi kabar kepada hyungnya dan adiknya bahwa ia baik baik saja, juga kepada eomma dan appanya karna kyungsoo tak pernah membenci mereka sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang ceria selama di Colorado, orang orang yang berada di sana sangat menyukai kyungsoo. Terutama ia memiliki seorang teman yang berasal dari china ia bernama Xi Luhan, luhan yang memiliki pribadi yang ceria menularkannya kepada kyungsoo dan akhirnya mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

"yak rusa china kau kemana saja?.."

"berhenti memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu owl!.."

"hahaha nee princes.."

"yaaaakk…"

Selama setahun luhan dan kyungsoo menjalin pertemanan yang sangat akrab, bahkan kyungsoo sangat percaya pada luhan. Apalagi ditambah bahwa rusa china nya itu fasih berbahasa korea jadi mereka menjadi tambah akrab.

"bagaimana dengan operasi halmoniemu minggu depan soo?.." Tanya luhan sambil memberikan secangkir coffee kepada kyungsoo, kyungsoo menerima dan tersenyum . "geunyang.. aku harap halmonie baik baik saja.." kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"gwenchana, uri owl.. halmoeni mu pasti baik baik saja.. believe pada noona okey.." kyungsoo melirik tajam pada luhan. "Noona, kau menjijikkan.." ujar kyungsoo lalu pergi. "yaakk.. bukankah aku princess.. kyungsoo yaaakk! Jangan tinggal aku disini sendirian.." luhan berteriak lalu mengejar kyungsoo.

Seminggu berlalu kini sudah saatnya halmoeni kyungsoo di operasi, kyungsoo tak percaya halmoeni nya yang sehat sehat saja menderita penyakit itu. Ia kini sangat mencemaskan halmoenuinya di ruang tunggu. Tangan kecil itu bergetar, ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada halmoeninya.

Flashback on.

Kyungsoo memakan sup buatan halmoeninya yang sangat enak hingga suara halmoeninya membuyarkan acara makannya "Soo-ie.." ujar wanita tua itu sangat lembut. Kyungsoo tau jika sudah begitu pasti ada hal penting yang akan di sampaikan oleh halmoeninya. "nde halmoeni.." kyungsoo tetap menyeduh supnya.

"seminggu lagi halmoeni akan di operasi sayang.." sendok yang berada di tangan kyungsoo jatuh begitu saja, kyungsoo tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh halmoeninya ini. "ah.. halmoeni.. jangan bercan.." ujar kyungsoo bergetar. "jika terjadi apa apa pada halmoeni nantinya.." air mata kyungsoo mulai membendung di sekitar matanya. "halmoeni.. hiks kenapa halmoeni tidak memberi tahu kepada kyungsoo kalau halmoeni menderita penyakit hiks .." kyungsoo melihat surat dari dokter yang halmoeninya berikan.

"aku tidak ingin membuat mu cemas soo-ie.. berjanjilah pada halmoeni jika terjadi apa apa padaku kau harus kembali kepada orang tuamu, ne.." kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya lalu memeluk halmoeninya dengan erat. "halmoeni… hiks, aku akan disini menjaga halmoeni.. halmoeni akan baik baik saja untukku bukan?..hiks.." wanita tua itu makin menangis, ia sangat menyayangi cucunya yang satu ini. "ndee.. halmoeni akan berjanji.." ujarnya lemah.

Flashback off.

"soo-ie.." kyungsoo mendengar suara yang sangat tak asing baginya. "eomma hiks…" eomma kyunsoo memberikan pelukan yang hangat pada kyungsoo. Baekhyun,xiumin dan appa kyungsoo hanya dapat menunggu hasil operasinya.

Operasi itu diperkirakan memakan waktu kurang lebih 12 jam. Kyungsoo yang jenuh akhirnya mencari udara segar keluar yang di ikuti oleh baekhyun hyung dan xiumin. "kyungsoo-ya.."

"jebal, leave me alone.." ujar kyungsoo menahan tangis, baekhyun dan xiumin hanya diam dan akhirnya kyungsoo keluar rumah sakit sendirian. Kyungsoo menuju atap rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo tau ini bukankah operasi pertama halmoeninya namun ia merasa ada yang janggal saat halmoeninya mengatakan ia harus kembali pada orang tuanya. Setetes air jatuh dari matanya bagimana bisa ia meninggalkan halmoeninya. Kyungsoo sangat menyayanginya melebih kedua orang tua kyungsoo sendiri. Kyungsoo, untuk pertama kali diperlakukan secara adil oleh halmonienya, kyungsoo juga merasa bahwa tak ada yang bisa menggantikan halmonienya.

* * *

Terlihat wanita tua yang sedang menggenggam gagang telepon rumahnya, ia menekan nomor telepon yang sudah sangat ia hafal luar kepala. Ia melihat sebuah surat vonis dokter yang mengatakan bahwa ia mengidap kanker usus, operasi pertamanya setahun yang lalu berjalan dengan lancar karna hanya perlu membersihkan ususnya dari kotoran yang mengidap di ususnya namun sekarang ia mendapat berita dari dokternya bahwa kanker ususnya sudah sangat parah.

"ah ndee.. eomonim.." suara tegas itu keluar dari telepen yang di pegang oleh wanita tua itu, wanita tua itu terlihat bingung "ah menantu do.." ujarnya sambil menahan tangis. "nde eomonim, wae geurae? Apakah kyungsoo melakukan suatu kesalahan disana?" ujar pria itu terlihat panic dari nada yang ia lontarkan. "ani, susulah kyungsoo minggu depan.. aku rasa aku sudah tidak bisa menemani kyungsoo lagi.."

"eommonim, apa maksud eommonim.. wae?.."

"aku akan segera di operasi minggu depan dan kemungkinan untuk berhasil hanya berpeluang sedikit, jangan membuat heechul cemas.. katakan saja padanya hanya operasi biasa.." wanita tua itu mengambil foto keluarganya yang terletak di samping telepon rumah itu, ia mengelusnya dengan sangat halus..menangisi anak satu satunya yang kini sangat jauh darinya.

"keundae eommoni.."

"kyungsoo anak yang baik, berjanjilah untuk memperlakukannya dengan baik.. dia hanya perlu mendapat perhatian lebih dari kalian.. menantu do? Apa kau mendengarkanku?.."

"nde eommoni?..."

"menantu do, kau adalah menantu satu satunya yang terbaik yang aku miliki.. jagalah kyungsoo dengan baik.. jika operasiku tidak berjalan dengan lancar, bawalah kyungsoo kembali rawat dia dengan baik.. nado, baekhyun dan xiumin. Jangan pernah membuat anakku menangis araseo?.."

"n-nde eommonim.."

Siwon mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya kini dia benar benar frustasi, kerjaan kantor yang sangat banyak mengantri belum ia selesaikan dan lalu kini ia mendapat bahwa mertuanya akan dioperasi minggu depan.

"yeobboo.. telepon dari siapa tadi?.."

"ah.. klien ku .."

"ah begitu.."

"sayang.."

"ndee.."

"bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita mengunjungi eommoni, sekaligus mengunjungi kyungsoo.."

"wae? Tidak biasanya.. apa kyungsoo membuat masalah disana yeobbo?.. eommoni berkata apa? Bukankah kyungsoo sudah menjadi anak yang periang sejak sebulan lalu kita kunjungi.."

"aniya.. aku hanya merindukan kyungsoo dan eommoni saja.."

"ah begitu, baiklah… ide yang bagus jika kita bisa mengunjungi eommoni dan kyungsoo sesering mungkin.."

Heechul akhirnya kembali kekamarnya setelah mendengar seperti suaminya mengatakan eommonim, heechul tau hanya saja ia mau suaminya menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "apakah eommoni baik baik saja? Kyungsoo? Lindungilah mereka, jebal.."

* * *

"jika halmoeniku kau ambil? Apakah nasibku kembali menjadi yang kedua? Apakah aku akan menjadi RE lagi? Wae?... hiks, berilah waktu lebih lama lagi… jebal hiks.." kyungsoo berteriak sekeras kerasnya. Atap adalah tempat yang tepat untuknya saat ini, namun kyungsoo tak menyadari bahwa ia tak sendirian disini karna ada seorang namja lain yang tengah memperhatikannya sedari kyungsoo sudah berada di atap. Kyungsoo terduduk dan membenamkan mukanya ke kedua lututnya lalu menangis tanpa suara sebisanya agar tak ada yang tau bahwa kyungsoo sekarang menangis.

Namja yang penasaran itu mencoba mendekati kyungsoo karna sedari tadi kyungsoo hanya diam, ia takut jika namja itu kenapa kenapa."hey.." ujar namja itu pada kyungsoo namun kyungsoo hanya diam. "kenapa kau diam saja?" kyungsoo akhirnya mengadahkan kepalanya, memandang pria yang kini tengah menatapnya. Kedua mata itu bertemu dan kyungsoo akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"hey kau imut juga jika.." ujar namja itu sambil tersenyum. "pergilah, tinggalkan aku sendiri.." ujar kyungsoo cuek, kyungsoo tak menatap namja itu hanya memandang sekitar gedung malam yang berhiaskan lampu lampu yang terang.

Namja itu duduk disamping kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo mulai bergeser dari tempat duduknya "kau sedang ada masalah? Setiap orang memilikinya kau bisa bercerita padaku jika kau ingin" ujarnya lembut. "shireoo.." ujar kyungsoo berbahasa korea. Ya, kalian ingat bukan bahwa kyungsoo sekarang berada di Colorado, jadi tidak akan ada yang tau jika kyungsoo berbahasa korea, apalagi namja yang berada di sampingnya ini.

"aishh ajjumma, kau terlihat sangat dingin.." ujar namja itu dengan menggunakan bahasa korea pula, kyungsoo kini menatapnya. Sial.. ternyata ia juga seorang Korean, pikirnya.

"apa kau buta? Aku Namja.." ujar kyungsoo sinis lalu diam. "ya aku tau.. tapi kau manis seperti yeoja.." coba namja itu merayu kyungsoo namun sepertinya bukan saat yang tepat. "aku tak butuh rayuanmu.. pergilah"

"aku tau kau sedang ada masalah.." ujar namja itu lagi membuat kyungsoo sangat muak padanya, tak tahukah bahwa kyungsoo sekarang sedang bersedih.. "ah begitu.. bisakah kau pergi sekarang juga?.." ujar kyungsoo sedikit berteriak lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan namja itu sendirian. Namja itu mulai mengejar kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"ini.." namja itu menyodorkan sapu tangan pada kyungsoo. Ia meraih tangan kyungsoo dan meletakkan sapu tangan itu di tangan kyungsoo. "bukankah kau namja? Jangan menangis seperti yeoja.." ujar nya serius dengan masih memegang tangan kyungsoo.

"lupakan saja.." kyungsoo melemparkan sapu tangan itu tepat di muka namja itu lalu pergi dan tak menghiraukan namja itu. "wahhh.. benar benar.. tapi dia sangat manis. Aku jadi penasaran siapa namanya.." namja itu mengambil sapu tangannya dan kembali mengantonginya kembali.

* * *

TBC

Note penting !

Ah sebelumnya selamat hari raya idul fitri 1437 H.. mohon maaf lahir dan bathin ya readers semua

Ah iya gumawo buat readers yang baca plus komen, sorry aku ga bisa update cepet.. awal lebaran aku kecapean banget sorry ya dan akhinya aku malah jatuh sakit, lebaran tahun ini aku ngerasa biasa aja tapi capenya luar biasa dikarenakan untuk pertama kalinya lebaran ini papa aku ga bisa pulang dari tempat kerjanya, aku sedih banget.. yah pasti semua begitu kan kalau anggota keluarganya ga lengkap pasti ngerasa beda? T_T akhirnya karna papa aku ga dirumah yang disuruh suruh sama mamah aku itu aku kemana mana karna kecapean sekarang aku masih demam dan Cuma berbaring di kamar tidur nontonin drama yang udah aku download-in.. aku anak kedua juga kok.. ini ff sedikit pribadi dari cerita aku tapi ga semuanya ya Cuma di mix sedikit aja..

adegan halmonienya ini aku ambil dari drama doctor nya shin hye, soalnya chap depan kyungsoo bakalan ke korea dan memulai kehidupan barunya lagi..

Aku 3 bersaudara jadi abang aku itu males banget kalau disuruh suruh nah adek aku juga sama aja, trus karna aku anak mamah aku yang penurut jadinya aku yang disuruh suruh jadi aku mau aja kadang bangkang sih.. pengen bilang kenapa ga abang aja? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa ga adek aja, kok aku terus sih? Tapi aku ga tega bilang sama mama aku kaya gitu u.u

Buat semua yang anak kedua dan nasib nya kaya ff ini atau kaya aku, yang sabar ya.. kalian boleh kok sekali kali ngebangkang jangan keseringan ya, kalau merasa ga adil aja hehe..

Karna kita juga punya hati, bukan tentang kita yang paling baik atau yang paling penurut jadi kita ga bisa ngeluarin emosi kita.. kita juga manusia kok. kita sama, sama abang/kakak kita. kita juga sama kaya adek kita, karna kita sama sama dilahirin orang yang sama. Jangan pernah ngeluh ya, sabar juga kunci juga tapi kalau udah emang keadilan ga keliatan banget kalian bisa kok bilang ke orang tua kalian, bilangnya baik baik ya jangan pake urat #baksokaliah

Aku juga mau bilang terimakasih banget buat yang UDAH BACA DAN KOMEN, buat SIDERS semoga di lapangkan hatinya buat komen sekedar bilang, " FF nya bagus thor, aku suka next ya.." atau engga ngasih saran gimana gimananya. Aku siap kok nerima.

Buat yang nanya kyungsoo bakalan bahagia atau engga nantinya, tentu dong.. masa ultimate bias sedih terus hahaha.. tapi belum waktunya ya.. oh iya biasanya aku kan ngelanjutinnya di WP ya dan aku Password kali ini special ff ini aku post ga pake pw disini tapi mohon komentarnya favoritnya follownya ya, biar aku nambah semangat buat lanjutin ff ini.

Karna semua kometar kalian aku bacain satu satu dan kalau nambah 1 aja yang review aku seneng banget aku bacain dan ntar aku senyum senyum sendiri bukan masalah aku gila review engga, tapi siapasih author yang bakalan mau ngelanjutin ff nya kalau yg review dikit banget..

Oh iya buat yang BACA I LOVE YOU, JONGIN ! di wp kan aku buat 5 chapter ya, yang mau minta PW sama aku bakalan aku kasi kok, kamu Cuma tinggal komentar aja di wp. Komennya bisa pake email kok atau akun fb atau atau aku twitter dan yang punya wp juga bisa.

Kalian bisa hubungin aku di: IG : Dudukyungsoo sama nomer hp aku 083186259145. Itu buat yang butuh cepet PW nya bisa hubungi aku disitu yaa. Pasti aku bales cepet kok, intinya komen dulu di WP aku cari di google prassetyahendra ntar wp aku muncul paling atas cari ff yang mau dikomen missal part 1 langsung komen pake akun apa terserah misalnya email.

Terus komen "kak ff nya gini gini aku suka..' atau kalian bisa copy komemtar kalian yang ada di ffn ini ke wp gapapa yang penting kalian komen, author Cuma pengen ditau kok kalian baca dan respon kalian di ff aku itu gimana..

Komennya part 1 part 2 trus aku kasi ntar part 3 komen lagin aku kasi part 4 dan ending part 5 deh oh iya ini buat ff I LOVE YOU, JONGIN ! yaa.

Buat ff DO? NO, I'M RE bakal aku post disini, kalau emang banyak yang review dan suka..

Ahhh yang baca dari atas sampe bawah author doain varokah hidupnyaa,, jangan lupa review )


	3. Chapter 3: My Turn To Cry

**TITTLE** : DO? NO, I'M RE

 **AUTHOR** : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN (Prassetyahendra)

 **CAST :**

DO SIWON-DO HEECHUL-DO BAEKHYUN-DO KYUNGSOO-DO XIUMIN

KIM JONGIN – DO KRYSTAL – OOH SEHUN – XI LUHAN

PARK CHANYEOL – KIM JONGDAE

 **GENRE** : Sad, Hurt-Comfort, Family, Romance

 **PAIRING** : Kaisoo – Hunsoo - Kaistal

 **RATE** : T

SUMMARY : Namaku Do Kyung Soo, DO adalah yang pertama dalam tangga nada. Marga namaku DO, tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana menjadi yang pertama, mungkin karena aku anak kedua maka nasib ku bukan menjadi DO melainkan RE.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa kau buta? Aku Namja.." ujar kyungsoo sinis lalu diam. "ya aku tau.. tapi kau manis seperti yeoja.." coba namja itu merayu kyungsoo namun sepertinya bukan saat yang tepat. "aku tak butuh rayuanmu.. pergilah"

"aku tau kau sedang ada masalah.." ujar namja itu lagi membuat kyungsoo sangat muak padanya, tak tahukah bahwa kyungsoo sekarang sedang bersedih.. "ah begitu.. bisakah kau pergi sekarang juga?.." ujar kyungsoo sedikit berteriak lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan namja itu sendirian. Namja itu mulai mengejar kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"ini.." namja itu menyodorkan sapu tangan pada kyungsoo. Ia meraih tangan kyungsoo dan meletakkan sapu tangan itu di tangan kyungsoo. "bukankah kau namja? Jangan menangis seperti yeoja.." ujar nya serius dengan masih memegang tangan kyungsoo.

"lupakan saja.." kyungsoo melemparkan sapu tangan itu tepat di muka namja itu lalu pergi dan tak menghiraukan namja itu. "wahhh.. benar benar.. tapi dia sangat manis. Aku jadi penasaran siapa namanya.." namja itu mengambil sapu tangannya dan kembali mengantonginya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

{ Do? No I'm Re }

( Chapter 3 )

My Turn To Cry

Kyungsoo berlari menuju dimana halmonienya di operasi _"Halmonie.. jebal, Jangan pergi.."_ manik matanya terus mengeluarkan air bening yang mengalir di pipinya yang padat. Kyungsoo tak peduli ia bahkan tak melihat jalan dengan benar, yang terlintas di pikirannya hanyalah halmoeninya. Kaki itu terus dipaksa berlari menyusuri satu demi satu lorong rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo terhenti, Kyungsoo menatap keruangan dimana halmonienya dioperasi, kyungso melihat keluarganya yang menangis dihadapan wanita tua yang terbujur kaku terbaring di ruangan itu. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya. "Maldo andwae.." ujar kyungsoo dengan suara parau akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

Tangan mungil itu menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena adegan yang ia lihat dihadapannya sekarang. "kyungsoo ya.. Halmonie, haa hiks.." ujar baekhyun pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih diam berada ditempatnya menyaksikan bagaimana keluarganya menangisi wanita tua yang sangat berarti untuknya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya kaki kecil itu melangkah menuju ranjang tempat wanita tua itu tidur.

"wae? Wae? WAE? Ha waeeeeee? Hiksss.." tubuh mungil itu merosot didepan ranjang itu. Air mata sudah tak dapat lagi di bending keluar dengan sangat deras, sepertinya takdir selalu tak berpihak pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memukul dengan keras ranjang itu dan menggoyang goyang kannya.

Kyungsoo menyeka cairan bening yang keluar dari sudut matanya itu lalu berdiri disamping halmoeninya. " Halmoeni, Ireona.. bukan kah halmoeni berjanji padaku.. ireona jebal hiks.." pelukan hangat itu datang dari seorang yang kyungsoo sayangi, eommanya memberikan kehangatan kepada anaknya.

Dan mulai hari ini, Halmoeni yang membuat kyungsoo menjadi Do akan pergi selama-lamanya.

.

.

Setelah appa kyungsoo mengatur segala pemakaman, akhirnya halmoeni kyungsoo dimakamkan tepat disamping suaminya berada. Pemakaman itu berlangsung dengan tertib karna hanya sedikit kerabat yang datang karna pemakaman itu sendiri berada di Colorado, kakek kyungsoo adalah orang asli yang menikah dengan orang korea dan halmonienya sendiri sangat mencintai sang suami, ia berpesan pada anaknya heechul agar ia dimakamkan tepat berada disamping suaminya. Akhinya kyungsoo tau kenapa halmoeninya tidak tinggal bersama dengannya di korea. Luhan sebagai teman kyungsoo sedih tidak dapat menghadiri pemakaman halmoeni kyungsoo, karna luhan ikut dengan eommanya yang berbisnis ke France untuk 2 hari.

"Eomma appa, pergilah duluan.. aku masih ingin disini" ujar kyungsoo yang masih memegang nisan halmoeninya.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." kata appanya lembut.

"Jebal.."

Akhirnya keluarga kyungsoo meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian di pemakamannya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan ini semua, kenapa orang yang disayang kyungsoo semua pergi meninggalkannya.

"halmoeni? Apakah aku harus pulang kerumah? Bagaimana caranya aku pulang kerumah? Bisakah aku pulang kerumah? Bisakah aku kembali ke penjara itu halmoeni? Hiks.."

Akhir minggu itu waktu dihabiskan oleh keluarga kyungsoo untuk seharian bermalam dirumah halmoeninya, mereka tak akan menjual rumah ini. Rumah yang hangat itu akan tetap dan berencana akan disewakan oleh keluarga kyungsoo dengan syarat tidak ada satupun ornamen rumah yang boleh diganti ataupun di renovasi, keluarga kyungsoo tidak ingin rumah yang hangat yang menyimpan penuh kenangan itu berubah.

Kyungsoo yang kini berada di kamar hanya diam, baekhyun dan xiumin juga begitu. Keadaan hening dan tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan, mereka masih kalut dengan perasaan sedih masing masing.

.

.

Kyungsoo memulai kehidupan barunya lagi, kehidupan yang biasa saja menurutnya. Tak ada yang special, jika saja halmoeninya tidak berpesan untuk menyuruhnya pulang, ia tak akan pulang dan akan tinggal sendirian dirumah halmoeninya. Pemandangan ini? Kyungsoo sudah biasa melihat rumah besar yang ia sebut dengan nama penjara ini, tak ada yang menarik menurutnya sama seperti hidupnya sekarang.

"rumah ini.. akhirnya aku kembali lagi kesini.." kyungsoo membuka jendelanya lalu menghirup udara segar yang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"hahh.. aku merindukan luhan.." ujarnya sambil menatap kearah langit malam yang ditaburi oleh bintang bintang yang indah.

Ia ingin sekali menghubungi luhan namun setiap kali kyungsoo menelepon, luhan akan mereject panggilannya. "maafkan aku.. aku tau kau marah, aku merindukanmu sahabatku.." ujarnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya, ia menatap foto luhan bersama nya, ia jadi teringat saat itu kyungsoo yang pendiam berkenalan rusa china yang sangat cerewet.

Flashback on.

"hey kenapa kau begitu kesepian?.." namja imut yang sedang memegang buku itu menghampiri kyungsoo yang hanya sendirian di taman halaman sekolah barunya di Colorado. "apa pedulimu?.." respon kyungsoo cuek.

Tangan namja mungil itu menyentuh name tag yang berada di dada kyungsoo yang membuat kyungsoo sedikit membulatkan matanya akibat perbuatan namja yang kyungsoo yakini ia berasal dari asia. Itu terlihat dari wajahnya "Do kyungsoo? Kau orang korea? Wahh.. senang bisa mengenalmu, chingu.." ujarnya lalu mengadahkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengan kyungsoo.

"chingu? Hahaha.. aku tak ingin berteman denganmu.." ujar kyungsoo ketus, luhan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya. "tapi aku ingin, wae?.. kajja kita pergi membeli makanan, aku lapar.. palli.." luhan tanpa aba aba langsung menarik tangan kyungsoo yang sibuk berkutik dengan ponselnya. Kyungsoo makin membulatkan matanya "ya… kau.."

Sejak pertemuan yang aneh itu menurut kyungsoo, luhan dan kyungsoo menjadi sangat akrab karena luhan dapat berbahasa korea dengan baik, sebenarnya luhan adalah orang china asli hanya saja kerjaan appanya yang selalu berpindah pindah menuntutnya agar dapat berkomunikasi dimana ia akan pindah. Luhan bercerita pada kyungsoo bahwa ia sudah 3 kali berpindah Negara Korea, Philliphines dan yang terakhir ini di benua Amerika, tepatnya di Negara Colorado.

Flashback Off.

"dia adalah orang yang pertama menganggap ku dengan tulus sebagai temannya, dia juga memperlakukan ku dengan adil dengan semua teman temannya.." ujar kyungsoo sambil melamun.

Lamunan itu buyar setalah ponselnya bergetar dan ia sangat terkejut bahwa luhan meneleponnya.

Rusa China is Calling… kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yakk.. Owl bagaimana kau hanya menelepon ku 2x..seharusnya kau" kyungsoo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena suara cempreng luhan.

"berhenti mengoceh deer.. saranghaee chingguya bogoshipeo.." ujar kyungsoo dibuat buat imut yang membuat seseorang yang menelepon kyungsoo ingin muntah.

"yak.. bagaimana bisa? Heol, aku membencimu.. kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau akan pulang kekorea hiks, napeun neom!.. setidaknya aku bisa melihat mata besarmu itu owl hiks.."

"yak.. berhenti mengataiku Barbie china.."

"aku membencimu, sudah ya aku tutup telponnya, ingat ya kyungsoo. Aku mem.. ben.. ci.. mu.. daaaa.." teleponnya terputus dan kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"yak.. aishh, ah aku merindukannya.. apakah aku bisa melihatkan sifat ku yang ceria jika berada disini?.."

Keesokan harinya kyungsoo masuk sekolah seperti biasa, ia kembali ke sekolahnya dulu. Disekolahnya yang banyak membencinya, sebenarnya kyungsoo tak ingin kembali ke sekolah itu namun appanya tetap menyuruh kyungsoo agar bersekolah di tempat itu dengan alasan sekolah itu sangat bagus untuk kyungsoo.

Kerumunan siswa dikelas itu sangat ramai mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Salah seorang yang ahli dalam bergosip juga ada disana.

"kalian akan terkejut jika mendengar berita ini?..ini adalah berita yang wanjoen dabbaek.." ucap bambam yang duduk diatas meja yang dikerumuni oleh teman teman sekelasnya.

"aishh cepatlah bambam, jangan membuat kami penasaran.." ujar teman teman sekelasnya antusias dengan berita yang selalu dikeluarkan dari bambam adalah 90% akurat.

" Re Kyungsoo kembali lagi dikesekolah kita.." semua mata membulat, terlebih yeoja yang duduk di depan yang pernah berseteru dengan kyungsoo.

"apaaa?" "aishh jeongmal?" "apa dia tidak merasa minder? Kita selalu membandingkannya dengan Do Krystal.." ujar teman teman kyungsoo dan krystal hanya mendengarkan saja seakan tuli dengan sekitarnya

"untung saja margaku bernama kim, aku tak tau jika namaku bermarga Do.." ujar salah satu teman yeoja kyungsoo.

Krieeettk.. suara pintu terbuka "hey hey.. dia sudah datang.."

Kyungsoo datanag dengan style barunya yang mencengangkan semua orang. Semua mata tertuju dengan namja kecil yang biasanya di bully itu, namun sekarang mereka sungguh tak percaya dengan perubahan yang drastic yang terjadi pada kyungsoo.

"annyeong haseyo.. aku rasa aku tidak perlu mengenalkan diriku lagi kepada kalian, aku senang bisa kembali lagi kesini.." ujar kyungsoo tersenyum manis yang membuat semua orang dalam kelasnya tak percaya si dingin kyungsoo, si robot kyungsoo, si tembem kyungsoo kini menjadi orang dengan pribadi yang menyenangkan.

Dan akhirnya kyungsoo dipersilahkan duduk oleh songsaenimnya yang kelihatannya menyukai perubahan kyungsoo, sementara krystal masih dengan tatapan yang sulit di mengerti menatap kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah.

" _aku akan menunjukkan kepada kalian, bahwa aku bukan RE .."_ ujar kyungsoo dalam hati dan bersmirk ria.

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun.. akhir akhir ini kau sering tak focus dalam pelajaran dan nilaimu sering anjlok.. jika begini terus songsaenim akan kembali memanggil orang tuamu.." ujar wanita itu dihadapan baekhyun yang masih menunduk. "ah songsaenim aku akan berusaha dan belajar sekeras mungkin tapi aku mohon jangan panggil orang tuaku, aku berjanji songsaenim..jebal" ucapnya sambil memohon kepada wanita itu.

"baiklah, tapi jika tetap menurun lagi maka aku akan memanggil orang tuamu tanpa sepengetahuanmu., arra?.." wanita itu pergi lalu membawa buku dan memakai kacamatanya

"Nde songsaenim, khamsahamnida.." ujar baekhyun dan membungkukkan badannya 180 derajat kepada wanita itu.

Baekhyun berjalan gusar menuju ruang kelasnya, akhir akhir ini nilai sempurna jarang sekali ia dapatkan. Baekhyun merasa lelah jika harus belajar dan selalu belajar, ia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, sungguh ia sangat lelah sekarang. Apalagi ditambah bahwa ia kehilangan halmoeninya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Baekhyun-ah.. sini, palli.." ujar salah satu temannya. Meletakkan tasnya terlebih dahulu lalu menghampiri temannya itu. "hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, kau tau dari mana? Dia dari amerika baekhyun-ah, dan menurut yang aku dengar ia sangat tampan dan sangat pintar.. ah iya kau kenapa akhir akhir ini dipanggil keruang Bk?.." Tanya temannya penasaran.

"ah tidak ada apa-apa, songsaenim hanya membahas nilaiku yang menurun.." ujar baekhyun yang terseyum palsu. "aishh kau harus berjuang lagi jangan sampai juara umum mu jatuh ke orang lain. Ah murid baru itu kemana ya? Baekhyun-ah dia sangat tampan loh.." ujar teman baekhyun itu sambil membayangkan namja yang masuk ke kelasnya tadi.

"ah ndee.." ucap baekhyun yang tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan temannya itu. "kau kenapa sih? Tidak terlihat seperti baekhyun yang biasanya.."

"tidak apa apa chunji-ya.." baekhyun lagi lagi hanya tersenyum. "benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya chunji yang sekali lagi khawatir dengan wajah pucat baekhyun. "nde.."

.

.

.

Bel keluar main sudah berbunyi, tapi kedua namja itu masih betah berada di dalam kelas. Namja yang imut terlihat mengerjakan soal soal yang diberikan oleh songsaenim untuk dirumah, namun ia lebih suka mengerjakannya di sekolah. Dan namja satu lagi terlihat sibuk menatap namja imut yang duduk disebelahnya, ia menatap namja yang sudah lama ia sukai bahkan saking ia menyukai namja itu ia terlalu jujur dan selalu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Namja imut yang kini berada di kelas 3 smp itu tidak focus mengerjakan soal soal itu karena "Jongdae-ya bisa tidak sehari saja tidak menggangguku?.." ujar xiumin meletakkan penanya dan menatap namja yang berada di sebelahnya. "ani.." namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya

"wae?.." Tanya xiumin penuh arti. "karna aku calon suamimu.." jongdae tersenyum lebar "suami? Heol.." xiumin menjitak kepala jongdae, jongdae sedikit meringis dengan jitakannya tidak ada rasanya itu bagi jongdae.

Xiumin kembali mengambil penanya lalu mengerjakan tugasnya kembali, jongdae kembali menatap xiumin dengan heran. "umanura(istri).. apakah kau tidak bosan belajar terus?.." Tanya chen kembali menggoda xiumin. "aishh.. sssttt.." ujar xiumin imut dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir merah miliknya. "nee.." ujar jongdae sambil tersenyum dan lagi lagi menatap xiumin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan bagi xiumin.

"Berhenti menatapku seakan akan aku ini tikus dan kau ular yang akan memangsaku.." xiumin masih saja mengerjakan tugas tugasnya tanpa melihat jongdae. "ne kau tikus min-ie, tikus mouse yang imut.." jongdae mulai merayu xiumin kembali. Namun kali ini xiumin melihatkan raut wajah kesalnya "berhenti merayuku atau aku pergi?.." jongdae terdiam sejenak dan kembali menatap xiumin. "ne princes.." jongdae tampaknya tak takut dengan ancaman xiumin. "aishh jeongmal.." ujar xiumin mengacak acak rambutnya sementara jongdae hanya menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

.

.

.

Setelah bel pertama keluar main, krystal mengajak kyungsoo kesebuah gudang yang jarang didatangi.. gudang itu tempat krystal dan kyungsoo berseteru sebelum kyungsoo pindahn keluar negri. Kyungsoo masih memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya, ia hanya menatap krystal dari belakang karna krystal berjalan dahulu dan kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang.

"kenapa kau kembali?.." Tanya krystal dengan serius dan membelakang kyungsoo.

"apa maksudmu?.." kyungsoo bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari krystal tapi malah mengajukan pertanyaan pada krystal.

"jawab aku.." krystal membalikkan badannya dan berdiri mendekati kyungsoo, lalu mengepalkan tangannya kuat

"kau takut aku menyaingimu?.." deg- rasanya pertanyaan ini dapat membuat krystal sangat marah dan kyungsoo tau betul siapa yeoja di depannya ini.

"kenapa kau datang kembali Do kyungsoo?.." teriak krystal di depan wajah kyungsoo.

"geunyang.. " kyungsoo masih terlihat cuek, ia tau kemarahan krystal makin menyulut.

"geunyang?.." krystal membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan jawaban kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah benar benar berubah.

"apa perlu alasan khusus, Do krystal?.." kyungsoo mendekati krystal dan memegang pundaknya dengan erat "jangan terlalu jahat padaku, kau tidak ingat? Aku ini temanmu.." kyungsoo bersmirk dan krystal benci terpojokkan saat ini.

"berhenti mengungkitnya, Kau adalah Re dan Aku adalah Do yang sesungguhnya.." ucap krystal dengan menahan air mata yang akan jatuh jika ia tak bisa menahannya.

"jangan terlalu memperlihatkan seakan akan kau sudah kalah.." kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bitch! Tutup mulutmu.." krystal mencoba menampar kyungsoo namun dengan cepat tangan kyungsoo memegang tangan krystal dan menghempaskannya. "Kau memang Re, Do Krystal.. kau bahkan tak pernah menjadi Do yang sesungguhnya.." ujar kyungsoo ketus tepat dimuka krystal.

"a-apa maksudmu?.." air mata itu jatuh dengan sendirinya, perasaan itu sudah tak terbendung lagi. "jangan berpura-pura, aku rasa kau tau semuanya.. tentang nilai, songsaenim, dan semua kebohongan yang kau perbuat, aku merasa kasihan padamu.." ujar kyungsoo lalu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan krystal yang merosot karena kaget bahwa selama ini kyungsoo tau kelemahannya.

"argghhhh…hiks hha hiks" tangisan itu pecah, kyungsoo mendengarnya dan ia hanya tersenyum.

"begini ternyata rasanya, pantas saja semua orang lebih suka menyakiti orang lain.. tidak buruk juga saat dipraktekkan" ujar kyungsoo bersmirk.

Krystal menangis, ia marah kesal perasaannya sangat aneh.. ia membuang dan mengobrak abrik seluruh benda yang berada di sekitarnya.. "aniya.. hiks, aku adalah Do yang sebenarnya hiks.."

Flashback on.

Krystal tak percaya dengan hasil yang didapatkan oleh kyungsoo. Akhirnya ia mengajak kyungsoo ke gudang dan mengintrogasinya, ia menuduh kyungsoo berbuat curang karna merasa kalah dari kyungsoo.

"songsaenim, apakah tidak salah? coba koreksi kembali saem, bagaimana kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna di materi ini?.."

"krystal-ya.. saem tau kau kecewa dengan nilai yang kau dapatkan tapi memang begitulah kenyataan.. kyungsoo mendapatkan nilai sempurna.."

"aniya.. materi ini sangat susah saem.. aku dan kyungsoo tau betul materi ini.. dia pasti berbuat curang saem.."

Krystal memeriksa semua jawaban kyungsoo dan semuanya terisi sangat rapi, bagaimana bisa jika ia mencontek tulisannya akan serapi ini.. lagipula krystal tahu betul kyungsoo tak akan melakukannya. Ia sudah merasa bersalah karna menuduh kyungsoo, rasanya krystal ingin meminta maaf namun setelah mendengar bahwa siswa siswi yang berada di kelasnya mendukung kyungsoo ia merasa tak perlu meminta maaf dan bahkan menyebarkan gossip yang tak benar tentang kyungsoo.

 _Krystal kembali menangis saat mengingat pertama kali ia datang kesekolah ini dan kyungsoolah orang pertama yang menerimanya dengan baik._

"annyeong haseyo.. namaku Do krystal.. aku siswa pindahan dari SMA Cheomdang.. senang bisa menjadi bagian dari salah satu murid dikelas ini.."

"ah krystal, kau bisa duduk disana, disamping kyungsoo.. " "nde songsaenim.."

"ah.. annyeong.." ucap krystal pada kyungsoo, kyungsoo hanya tersenyum

"bisakah kau meninjamkanku peraut, aku lupa membawanya.."

"nde.." kyungsoo memberikan perautnya kepada krystal, kyungsoo tau krystal membawa perautnya hanya saja krystal ingin lebih dekat dengan kyungsoo.

Awalnya krystal mengira bahwa kyungsoo anak yang tidak bisa ia jadikan teman, namun lama kelamaan ia tau bahwa kyungsoo pribadi yang tak banyak bicara namun memiliki hati yang lembut, akhirnya mereka menjadi teman yang baik. Krystal pun diterima dengan baik karna berteman dengan kyungsoo, karna kyungsoo selalu peringkat satu dikelasnya.. kyungsoo menjadi orang yang sangat disenangi oleh teman temannya, sejak saat itu krystal merasakan kecemburuan pada kyungsoo..

 **Krystal tau bahwa kyungsoo adalah si PERTAMA, dan dia bukanlah siapa siapa dibandingkan kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo adalah DO dan Do Krystal adalah RE.**

 _Krystal kembali mengingat saat ia memulai aksinya saat memfitnah kyungsoo, menyebarkan gossip yang tak ada sumbernya, mengarang nya sendiri sehingga kyungsoo dibenci oleh teman teman sekelasnya._

"aku tak mengerti, ternyata kyungsoo melakukan itu.."

"memangnya kenapa dengan kyungsoo, krystal?.."

"dia berbuat curang dalam ujian akhir dan mendapatkan nilai sempurnya.."

 _Memory buruk yang sudah ia perbuat kembali terngiang dikepalanya padahal kyungsoo sangatl baik kepadanya._

"jika kau perlu bantuan atau tidak mengerti.. kau bisa bertanya padaku krys.."

"nde chingu-ya.. wah aku beruntung sekali memiliki teman sepertimu.."

.

.

"wae? Kenapa dia menyalahkan soal yang jelas jelas ini sangat mudah? Hanya 80?.." krystal makin geram, semenjak ia menyebarkan gossip dan kyungsoo mulai dibenci dikelasnya. Setiap ulangan kyungsoo menyalahkan 2 soal yang jelas jelas jawabannya sangat mudah.

Sejak saat itu ia selalu cemburu pada kyungsoo apapun yang dilakukan kyungsoo ia benci ia benci pada kyungsoo yang menjadikannya hanyalah orang yang tak berguna dikelasnya.

Flashback off.

"kau benar kyungsoo, aku adalah re dan kau adalah do hiks.."

"aku selalu cemburu dengan mu, kau yang selalu diperhatikan guru.. teman teman semuanya hanya berpihak padamu hiks.. aku tak pernah bisa melebihimu"

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali bersinar.. arghhhhh.. Do Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

Okey TBC dulu ya..

NOTE: YANG BACA GUE DOAIN VAROKAH HIDUPNYEE

makasi banget buat yang udah review muah muah author sayang kalian {}

Disini focus ke krystal sama kyungsoo-ya jadi sebenarnya kyungsoo itu bersinar bgt disekolahnya.. mungkin dirumah meredup tapi disekolah dia dikenal baik, dan setelah Negara api menyerang (mbak ital) akhirnya kyungsoo dibenci, sorry kalau chapter ini jelek atau ga ngena atau apalah apalah, romancenya masih dikit bgt dan kalian bisa ngisi review kalian sesuai dengan hati kalian kok saran dan apapun itu author terima asal jangan BASH yee.

Buat yg Tanya yg ngasi sapu tangan siapa? Rahasia ya ntar kalau dikasi tau ga enak soalnya kayanya aku bakalan suka sama ff ini deh yang ngedrama banget haha, buat yang ga suka typo alah dikit doang juga hahaha sorry gue kadang males ngedit ulang.

Alasan gue ngepost malem malem karna gue tau semua readers disini suka bgt baca ff malem malem yakan? Haha oke itu ajasih..

Semoga kalian tetep menantikan ff ini ya, jangan berfikiran kyungsoo punya altar ego ya -_- kyungsoo tetep kyungsoo kok )


	4. Chapter 4: Little Happiness

**TITTLE** : DO? NO, I'M RE

 **AUTHOR** : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN (Prassetyahendra)

 **CAST :**

DO SIWON-DO HEECHUL-DO BAEKHYUN-DO KYUNGSOO-DO XIUMIN

KIM JONGIN – DO KRYSTAL – OOH SEHUN – XI LUHAN

PARK CHANYEOL – KIM JONGDAE

 **GENRE** : Sad, Hurt-Comfort, Family, Romance

 **PAIRING** : Kaisoo – Hunsoo - Kaistal

 **RATE** : T

SUMMARY : Namaku Do Kyung Soo, DO adalah yang pertama dalam tangga nada. Marga namaku DO, tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana menjadi yang pertama, mungkin karena aku anak kedua maka nasib ku bukan menjadi DO melainkan RE.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau benar kyungsoo, aku adalah re dan kau adalah do hiks.."

"aku selalu cemburu dengan mu, kau yang selalu diperhatikan guru.. teman teman semuanya hanya berpihak padamu hiks.. aku tak pernah bisa melebihimu"

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kembali bersinar.. arghhhhh.. Do Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

.

.

{ Do? No I'm Re }

( Chapter 3 )

little happiness

Flashback On

Beberapa tahun yang lalu..

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun kini berada di kamar kyungsoo, Baekhyun tengah membujuk kyungsoo agar kyungsoo mau masuk ke sekolah dimana baekhyun bersekolah, selain sma yang baekhyun pilih adalah sma terbaik, juga ia ingin pergi sekolah bersama sama dengan dongsaengnya yang imut itu. Namun berbeda dengan kyungsoo, ia malah sangat tidak tertarik untuk satu sekolah dengan hyungnya, cukup smp saja ia satu sekolah dengan hyungnya, cukup di Sekolah dasar dan SMP saja ia disbanding-bandingkan dengan baekhyun selain di banding bandingkan kyungsoo juga selalu minder jika berada di dekat hyungnya yang memiliki kelebihan diatasanya dan wajah yang lebih menarik dibandingkan kyungsoo.

"wae? Kitakan bisa berangkat bersama-sama soo-ie.." ujar baekhyun yang duduk di ranjang kyungsoo dan saling berhadapan dengan kyungsoo.

"ani hyung.. aku ingin yang jauh darimu.." kyungsoo mencoba menampilkan ekspresi serius didepan hyungnya itu.

"yak. Itu tidak lucu Do Kyungsoo.." baekhyun memukul kyungsoo dengan bantal yang berada di didekatnya. "SMA Kyung Rin adalah sma yang sangat bagus kyungsoo, dan appa sangat menyutujuinya jika kau satu sekolah denganku.. lagipula.."

"SMA yang aku pilih juga bagus hyung.. 1 peringkat di bawah SMA Kyung Rin.." ucap kyungsoo yang memotong pembicaraan baekhyun.

"kyungsoo-ya.." baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan adiknya sekali lagi.

"hyung, jebal.. aku sudah besar, biarkan aku memilih sesuai dengan kemauanku.." ucap kyungsoo serius dan bernada rendah seakan akan ia benar benar ingin disekolahkan disma yang ia inginkan.

"aishh.. si mata besar yang keras kepala, yasudah terserahmu saja.." ujar baekhyun yang sebal pada kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo sendiri dikamar, kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat hyungnya yang masih terlihat imut walaupun sedang marah. Seketika wajah kyungsoo berubah

" _Bukan aku tak mau hyung, hati ku berkata tidak.. maafkan aku"_ kyungsoo

.

.

Baekhyun tengah membolak balik bukunya, jam pertama belum berlangsung. Ia sudah berulang kali mengechek jamnya, _apa ada yang salah?_ -pikirnya..seharusnya jam pertama sudah dimulai dari seperempat jam tadi tapi kenapa saemnya belum datang juga.

Baekhyun memperhatikan keluar kelas dari pintu kelasnya yang terbuka lebar, tiba tiba datanglah saem dengan seoarang namja yang berperawakan tampan dan menjulang sangat tinggi.

"chunji-ya?.." baekhyun mencoba membangunkan temannya yang kelelahan belajar tadi malam dan akhirnya pagi hari ini ia tertidur di kelas. Hari ini mereka duduk berdua karena baekhyun yang meminta chunji untuk duduk bersamanya,

"wae, saem sudah da..?" tiba tiba dengan mata besar membulat chunji lalu tegap dari tidurnya " wahh dia akan memperkenalkan dirinya baek.." ujarnya girang menatap namja yang berdiri didepan kelasnya sekarang.

"jadi kemarin dia belum memperkenalkan diri?.." Tanya baekhyun heran.

"ani… dan alasannya adalah kau?.." menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menunjuk baekhyun.

"Nega, wae?.." Tanya baekhyun tak kalah heran dengan pernyataan temannya sekarang.

"dia kemarin memperkenalkan dirinya jika saja kau cepat kembali dari ruang saem.." ujar chunji sambil masih melihat namja yang berdiri didepan kelas itu.

"kenapa bisa begitu?.." Tanya baekhyun lagi dengan penasaran.

"aishh.. kau banyak Tanya baek.. dia bilang aneh rasanya jika satu orang dikelas ini tidak mengetahui namanya.." chunji menggerutu sebal

"ah begitu.." baekhyun hanya menggangguk polos.

Baekhyun yang kini duduk dibelakang tidak Nampak jelas bagaimana wajah tampan itu, hanya saja badannya baekhyun sangat hafal, badan tegak dan cukup berisi disertai otot di lengannya membuat seluruh uke dikelas baekhyun berteriak meriah, ah iya.. dikelas baekhyun tidak ada yeoja karna SMA kyung rin membedakan namja dan yeoja.

"baiklah anak anak, kita kedatangan murid baru dari amerika.. baiklah nak, perkenalkan dirimu.." ucap sungmin saem dengan wajah sumringah.

"good morning everybody.. Naneun Park Chanyeol imnida.. kuharap kalian semua menerimaku dengan baik disini, terima kasih.." ujarnya dengan menampilkan senyum lebarnya membuat seluruh uke dikelas itu terbuat api asmara begitu juga baekhyun."baiklah chanyeol kau bisa duduk di belakang baekhyun.." baekhyun yang merasa dipanggil membulatkan matanya "baekhyun angkat tanganmu.." ujar sungmin saem pada baekhyun "ah nde.." baekhyun mengangkat tangannya imut "baiklah chanyeol kau hari ini duduk disamping hyungsik.. arra?.." chanyeol berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang ditetapkan oleh sungmin saem "nde saem.."

" _dia tampan.."_ -Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Tidak hanya dikelas baekhyun yang kedatangan murid baru, dikelas kyungsoo juga kedatangan murid baru.. kyungsoo yang cuek tak terlalu menggubris namja yang baru saja masuk dan memperkenalkan diri dikelasnya itu, kyungsoo hanya ingat namanya.. "kim jongin, kai?.. apakah masuk akal?.." ujar kyungsoo dengan aneh.. karna namja yang memperkenalkan dirinya itu mengatakan bisa memnggilnya dengan kai.

Dan parahnya lagi, ia kini duduk dengan namja yang sangat bandel itu menurut kyungsoo, liatlah dari tampangnya saja kyungsoo tau bahwa kai orang yang amburadul, topi yang miring kesamping tali sepatu yang tidak terikat dengan benar dan baju yang tidak ia masukkan.. aduhh kenapa anak aneh ini bisa masuk kesekolah ini.

"namamu siapa?.." ucap kai pada kyungsoo yang baru saja kenalan sebentar tadi.

"Do Kyungsoo.." kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan cuek.

"kau manis.." ujar kai sambil tersenyum

"kau mencoba menggodaku?.." kata kyungsoo ketus

"apa kau tergoda?.." jawab kai tak mau kalah

"hahhh heol.." kyungsoo mulai sedikit risih sekarang.

"hahahaha… kau sangat imut.." kai mencoba merayu kyungsoo kembali.

"aku tidak peduli.." ujar kyungsoo masih cuek.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun mendapat tugas dari saem nya, ia harus bekerja kelompok dengan 3 orang temannya. Hyungsik, chunji dan chanyeol, namun kini baekhyun hanya berdua bersama chanyeol di rumah chanyeol. Chunji dan hyungsik beralasan tidak dapat hadir karena alasan yang berbeda, chunji yang berasalan sakit perut dan hyungsik berasalasan bahwa saudara dari luar negrinya datang jadi tidak dapat hadir dalam kerja kelompok, baekhyun menggerutu sendiri.. apalagi ditambah ia belum mengenal lebih dalam bagaimana park chanyeol.

Mereka kerja kelompok didalam kamar chanyeol, dan dari tadi chanyeol belum datang kekamarnya, namun dengan tiba tiba chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya hanya menggunakan seutas handuk yang menggulung dibawah perutnya yang mulai terbentuk itu, baekhyun menelen ludahnya. Ia memandang badan itu dengan takjub.

"ah mian kau menunggu lama baek, aku tadi sedang mandi. Hari ini rasanya gerah sekali ya.." ujar chanyeol sambil membuka lemari untuk mencari bajunya.

"hmm haha sepertinya iya chan.." jawab baekhyun sambil sedikit tergagap.

"ah baiklah aku akan memakai baju dulu kau bisa mencari bahan materinya terlebih dahulu.."

"ah nde…chan?.."

"nde.."

"kau tidak akan memakai bajunya disini kan?" Tanya baekhyun penasaran, karna ia mengira bahwa chanyeol akan memakai bajunya didalam kamarnya yang kini baekhyun berada di dalamnya.

"hahaha kau lucu baek, tentu saja tidak.. aku akan memakainya di dalam kamar mandi" ujar chanyeol sambil tertawa sedikit lalu membawa bajunya ke dalam kamar mandi

"hahhh syukurlahh.." baekhyun mengusap dadanya lega.

"nde.."

"ah aniyaa.."

"ah kalau begitu aku memakai bajuku terlebih dahulu ya.."

.

.

.

Dan hari dari kehari pun berjalan dengan tenang, kyungsoo yang mengira kai brandalan ternyata tidak seburuk yang kyungsoo bayangkan, selama menjadi teman sebangku kyungsoo mereka banyak berbicara satu sama lain. Kyungsoo juga merubah semua segala tingakah laku kai yang tidak berkenan di hatinya.

Ada kejadian lucu saat itu dikelas kyungsoo, dan itu membuat kyungsoo sangat bahagia sekaligus sangat puas. Saat itu ada sebuah surat misterius yang ditunjukkan kepada seseorang yang berinisial DK, dan seluruh kelas mengira bahwa surat itu ditujukkan untuk Do Krystal, ia sangat senang saat mendapatkan surat itu, namun saat ia membacanya sampai habis ternyata surat itu ditujukan untuk Do kyungsoo..

Saat itu kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat krystal yang meletakkan surat itu di meja nya lalu pergi keluar karna tak sanggup menahan malu akibat surat itu bukan di tujukan padanya melainkan pada kyungsoo orang yang dianggap sebagai saingannya.

Dan pada saat itu kyungsoo membaca surat itu untuk pertama kali, ajakan dalam surat adalah bertemu dengan sang pengirim di kafe kamong jam 5 sore, kyungsoo yang penasaran akhirnya mendatangi kafe kamong pada saat itu juga, dan kyungsoo terkejut bukan main karna pengirimnya adalah kai, ia sangat tidak menduga anak berandal ini sangat manis ternyata jika berpuisi.

Lama kelamaan kyungsoo mulai terpikat oleh kyai hanya saja kyungsoo enggan untuk memberitahukan kepada kai, mereka hanya terikat dalam hubungan mesra tanpa status apapun. Mereka menjadi dekat dari waktu ke waktu dan selalu duduk berdua. Mereka akan main surat suratan jika saem yang mengajar mereka sedang menjelaskan materi.

 _J: Hari ini kau ada waktu?_

 _K: Tidak, kenapa?_

 _J: Ayo kita jalan._

 _K: Jam berapa?_

 _J: Seperti biasa, aku akan menunggu di depan rumah mu, berdandanlah yang imut arraseo._

 _K: Yak.. bagaimana bisa aku berdandan imut._

 _K: Aku anggap kau setuju oke.._

Seperti biasa jika kai ingin mengajaknya jalan maka kai akan mengirim surat kecil pada kyungsoo padahal duduk mereka hanya bersebelahan, kai terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan nya langsung kepada kyungsoo begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka sangat nyaman dengan hubungan seperti itu, karna memang kyungsoo tidak mau hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari seorang teman. Dan kyungsoo juga tidak ingin jika orang beranggapan lain tentangnya.

.

.

.

Dikisah yang lain, Chenmin.

Saat ini xiumin sangat senang sekali karena ia menerima sebuah surat romantic yang dikirim oleh seseorang yang misterius ia menamai dirinya pangeran kotak, begitulah yang tertulis di surat itu, dan sedari tadi xiumin hanya tertawa dan tersipu malu melihat surat yang ia baca berulang kali.

"jongdae-ya…"

"wae, my wife?.."

"aishhh.. lihat aku mendapat kiriman surat dari seseorang yang misterius?.."

"apa kau suka?"

"tanyong aji.. andai saja kau juga.."

"kau ingin aku menurlis surat juga.."

"ani, lupakan saja.."

Jongdae hanya tersenyum melihat seseorang yang ia suka tersenyum dan xiumin tak pernah menyangka bahwa yang mengirim surat itu adalah jongdae, jongdae sengaja memberikan nama misterius di surat itu dengan nama pangeran kotak, karna dahulu pada saat kecil jongdae sering di ejekin oleh teman teman nya si kotak karna wajahnya yang berbentuk kotak itu.

.

.

.

.

Kini ketiga kakak beradik itu berkumpul di kamar baekhyun, mereka sama sama bercerita bahwa mereka sangat senang sekali hari ini, dimulai dengan baekhyun yang sangat bahagia bahwa ia bisa mengenal chanyeol yang baik dan perhatian, begitu juga kyungsoo yang sangat bahagia dengan date nya yang berlangsung dengan baik bersama kai. Dan xiumin yang senang mendapatkan surat pertamanya dari orang yang misterius.

Mereka kini sedang merebahkan badannya di atas kasur yang empuk milik baekhyun dan menatap langit langit kamar baekhyun.

"soo-ie, min-ie.. Hyung merasa bahwa hyung mendapatkan semangat hidup dari seseorang yang hyung kenal belum lama ini.." ujar baekhyun sambil tersenyum danm menutup wajahnya dengan guling yang ia peluk.

"yak hyungs sedang jatuh cinta ya?.."ucap xiumin menebak nebak

"majja min-ie baekhyun hyung sedang jatuh cinta kelihatannya.." ujar kyungsoo yang selalu to the point.

"ah sepertinya begitu, ya? Apakah hyung terlalu jelas memperlihatkannya?" ujar baekhyun tersipu malu, wajahnya seketika memerah.

"bagaimana bisa? dia orang yang seperti apa hyung?.." kini xiumin makin penasaran dengan topic pembicaraan hari ini.

"dia sangat tinggi, baik dan lembut, dia juga perhatian.." baekhyun sedang membayangkan chanyeol sekarang ia menatap langit langit atapnya dengan sangat lama.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan baekhyun dan xiumin berbicara. Ia hanya melamun karna memang selalu beginilah kyungsoo, ia sedikit sekali berbicara dari pada hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"kyungsoo-ya, kini giliranmu.. ayo palli marebwa.." ujar baekhyun yang penasaran dengan cerita kyungsoo, sambil melempar guling yang sedari tadi dipeluk oleh baekhyun.

"aishh kau mengejutkanku.. tidak ada yang istimewa kami berdua hanya sebatas teman hyung tidak lebih.." kyungsoo hanya menjawab seadanya.

"kau ini, seharusnya kau menerimanya, nanti jika dia diambil orang bagaimana?.." baekhyun mulai geram dengan adiknya yang selalu cuek dengan keadaan.

"aku tidak peduli.." ujar kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gaya tidak peduli.

"aishh hyung, kau benar benar.." xiumin juga mulai geram dengan jawaban kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tetat tidak perduli dan mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"ah bagaimana dengan min-ie hari ini?.." Tanya kyungsoo agar tidak ditanyai lebih oleh baekhyun dan xiumin.

"ah tadi, aku mendapatkan surat pertamaku?.." xiumin tersipu malu menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"siapa yang mengirimnya?" Tanya kyungsoo penasaran

"kau tau siapa orangnya? Tampan tidak? Sekelasmu juga ya?.." imbuh baekhyun bertubi tubi membuat xiumin menggaruk kepalanya.

"yak hyungg.. satu satu jika bertanya.." xiumin bingung.

"ah araseoo, lanjutkan.." ujar baekhyun

"molla, dia hanya menuliskan nama misteriusnya, pangeran kotak.." ujar xiumin bête.

"Mwo? Hahahahaha.." kyungsoo dan baekhyun mulai tertawa karena mendengar pangeran kotak.

"yak hyung itu tidak lucu." Ujar xiumin tak suka.

"itu lucu min-ie hahaha.." ucap baekhyun masih tertawa.

Xiumin yang merasa sebal karna ceritanya jadi bahan lelucon kedua kakaknya beranjak dari kasur itu "ah tidak asik aku akan kekamar ku dulu sudah malam.."

"ah aku juga hyung, jalja.." kyungsoo juga beranjak dari kasur kamar baekhyun tempat mereka biasa bercerita.

"Minnie ya, semoga kau bermimpi si pangeran kotak ya.." teriak baekhyun pada xiumin.

"aishh chinca aku menyesal menceritakannya pada baek hyung.." gerutu xiumin pada hyungnya.

"sudah lah Minnie ya, diam kan saja baekhyun hyung memang seperti itu, kajja kita harus kekamar kita masing masing…" kyungsoo menenangkan xiumin yang kelihatannya sangat sebal.

"nde hyung, jalja.." xiumin melambaikan tangannya pada kyungsoo

"ndeee.." kyungsoo juga membalas lambaian tangan xiumin.

.

.

.

4 tahun berlalu.

Didalam sebuah rumah nan megah. Kedua kakak beradik tengah berbincang di balkon rumahnya.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau cari selama ini, park chan yeol?.." Tanya wanita itu pada sang adik, ia menatap adiknya yang bersandar di dinding balkon.

"aku masih mencari seorang namja yang berani membentakku padahal aku menawarkan bantuan kepadanya.." ujarnya tersenyum pada wanita yang ia disebut noona itu.

"kau masih mencari namja itu? itu sudah sangat lama chan.. dan kau mungkin sudah tak mengenalinya lagi.." ucap noonanya yang tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakana adiknya tersebut, mencari namja yang sudah lama bahkan bertahun tahun lamanya di Colorado, dan ia mendapat kabar bahwa namja itu pindah ke korea, dan sekarang inilah chanyeol. Ia hanya berdua tinggal dengan noonanya, di korsel.

"ani noona.. aku masih mengenalinya, suaranya.. wajahnya.. semuanya aku masih mengingatnya.." ucap chanyeol percaya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"aishh molla molla.. noona tak perduli.." ujar noona chanyeol sambil meninggalkan chanyeol di balkon.

"aku akan segera menemukannya, noona.." teriak chanyeol pada noonanya yang hampir masu kedalam rumah.

"aku tak perduli, park chan yeol.." ujar noonnanya yang sama sekali tak menghadap menatap chanyeol.

.

.

.

TBC..

NOTE: ciee yang salah nebak, kai? Kai nya udah muncul ya.. jadi yang nyari kyungsoo itu chanyeol dan yang ngasi sapu tangan itu chanyeol ya..

Oke ngerasa alurnya makin cepet? Emang soalnya ceritanya menurut aku lebih asik kalau mereka udah gede dan chapter ini dibuat sedikit bahagialah ya, soalnya chapter 5 mau aku buat sedih banget eheheheeh..

Daaahh jangan lupa review, review kurang dari target aku lama ya lanjutinnya, kalau sesuai target bakalan cepet aku lanjutinnya soalnya chap 5 nya juga udah aku tulis sebagian.

Makanya siderm dimohon keluarin ya itu uneg uneg, jangan dipendem doang, buat yang terus terus review thankyou banget aku sayang kalian muahh muahh..


	5. Chapter 5: Destiny

**TITTLE** : DO? NO, I'M RE

 **AUTHOR** : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN (Prassetyahendra)

 **CAST :**

DO SIWON-DO HEECHUL-DO BAEKHYUN-DO KYUNGSOO-DO XIUMIN

KIM JONGIN – DO KRYSTAL – OOH SEHUN – XI LUHAN

PARK CHANYEOL – KIM JONGDAE

 **GENRE** : Sad, Hurt-Comfort, Family, Romance

 **PAIRING** : Hunsoo – Kaisoo – Chansoo - Chanbaek - Chenmin

Slight Kaistal – Hunhan - Sichul

 **RATE** : T

SUMMARY : Namaku Do Kyung Soo, DO adalah yang pertama dalam tangga nada. Marga namaku DO, tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana menjadi yang pertama, mungkin karena aku anak kedua maka nasib ku bukan menjadi DO melainkan RE.

.

.

.

.

.

4 tahun berlalu.

Didalam sebuah rumah nan megah. Kedua kakak beradik tengah berbincang di balkon rumahnya.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau cari selama ini, park chan yeol?.." Tanya wanita itu pada sang adik, ia menatap adiknya yang bersandar di dinding balkon.

"aku masih mencari seorang namja yang berani membentakku, padahal aku menawarkan bantuan kepadanya.." ujarnya tersenyum pada wanita yang ia disebut noona itu.

"kau masih mencari namja itu? itu sudah sangat lama chan.. dan kau mungkin sudah tak mengenalinya lagi.." ucap noonanya yang tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan adiknya tersebut, mencari namja yang sudah lama bahkan bertahun tahun lamanya di Colorado, dan ia mendapat kabar bahwa namja itu pindah ke korea, dan sekarang inilah chanyeol. Ia hanya berdua tinggal dengan noonanya, di korsel.

"ani noona.. aku masih mengenalinya, suaranya.. wajahnya.. semuanya aku masih mengingatnya.." ucap chanyeol percaya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"aishh molla molla.. noona tak perduli.." ujar noona chanyeol sambil meninggalkan chanyeol di balkon.

"aku akan segera menemukannya, noona.." teriak chanyeol pada noonanya yang hampir masuk kedalam rumah.

"aku tak perduli, park.. chan.. yeol.." ujar noonnanya yang sama sekali tak menghadap menatap chanyeol.

.

.

.

{ Do? No I'm Re }

( Chapter 5 )

Destiny

4 tahun berlalu kini kyungsoo sudah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, begitu juga baekhyun dan xiumin. Semuanya telah berubah, dimulai dari baekhyun yang mulai meninggalkan rumah karena ia harus masuk menyewa sebuah apartemen yang lebih dekat dengan kampusnya begitu juga kyungsoo yang sangat ingin terbebas dari rumahnya, ia juga menyewa apartemen kecil namun berbeda tempat dengan hyungnya baekhyun. Berbeda dengan baekhyun dan kyungsoo xiumin yang masih duduk dibangku kelas 3 sma harus bersama orang tuanya terlebih dahulu. Terkadang xiumin merasa kesepian di tinggalkan oleh hyungnya akan datang ke apartemen kyungsoo atau baekhyun.

Banyak yang telah terjadi selama beberapa tahun terakhir, rasanya seperti takdir yang mempertemukan chanyeol dan baekhyun, apartemen yang mereka tempati hanya bersebelahan yang dibatasi oleh dinding tipis dan apabila berteriak maka tetangga sebelahmu akan mendengar apa yang kau teriakkan. Pertama kali baekhyun yang mengetahui bahwa tetangganya adalah chanyeol ia merasa bahwa sepertinya dewi fortuna berpihak padanya.

Baekhyun sudah lama memendam perasaannya pada chanyeol, sebenarnya karena sudah tak tahan lagi memendam perasaan itu, baekhyun ingin mengakuinya namun sejak kejadian itu..

Flashback on.

Baekhyun tengah menunggu seseorang di kafe yang sangat elegan, ia menanti seseorang yang sangat special baginya. Sudah beberapa tahun terakhir ia memendam perasaan yang bisa dikatakan suka ah tidak, bisa dibilang cinta pada namja yang sedang ditunggunya sekarang.

"ah baek wae? Maaf aku terlambat" ujar chanyeol sambil menduduki kursi tepat dihadapan kursi baekhyun tempati, baekhyun tersenyum malu melihat namja yang ia sukai sangat tampan hari ini.. "tidak biasanya kau mentraktirku di tempat mewah seperti ini?.." ujar chanyeol kembali sambil tersenyum lirih.

"sebenarnya chan.." baekhyun yang ingin mengutarakan perasaannya itu namun malah chanyeol dengan ligat memotong perkataan baekhyun sehingga baekhyun member isyarat kepada chanyeol untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"ah iya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu baek.." hidangan makanan mereka telah selesai dan akhirnya chanyeol dan baekhyun mulai memotong steak yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"tentang?.." Tanya baekhyun penasaran, _"apakah ia akan mengakuinya terlebih dahulu, perasaannya?"_

"sebenarnya aku ke korea ingin mencari seseorang?.." chanyeol masih mengunyah steak yang berada di dalam mulutnya, ia terlalu banyak memasukkan steak kedalam mulutnya.

"seseorang?.." Tanya baekhyun sedikit penasaran dengan seseorang yang chanyeol katakan. _"apakah seseorang itu aku, chan?"_

"seseorang yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar dengan kencang.." ujar chanyeol sambil tangan kanannya mengambil tisu untuk mengelap mulutnya dan tangan kirinya ia letakkkan tepat di dada kirinya.

Jantung baekhyun mulai berdetak tak karuan, _"apakah itu aku?"_ akhirnya karna baekhyun penasaran ia bertanya pada Tanya siapa seseorang itu _"_ kalau boleh aku tau siapa orangnya chan?.." baekhyun memegang garpu dan sendoknya kuat, ia berharap ialah seseorang yang selama ini dicari chanyeol dan membuat jantung chanyeol berdetak tak karuan.

"ah aku juga tidak tau baek" deg- jantung baekhyun rasanya berhenti berdetak. "aku bertemu dengannya di amerika.. saat itu ia tengah menangis diatas atap rumah sakit.." _ternyata bukan aku orangnya T_T_

"a-ah beg-gitu.." ujar baekhyun canggung, ia tak tahu kenapa hatinya mulai memanas dan rasanya ia ingin mengeluarkan cairan yang sedari tadi ia bendung di pelupuk matanya.

"ah iya kau ingin mengatakan apa baek?.." Tanya chanyeol menatap baekhyun intens, baekhyun hanya diam dan beracting seolah semuanya baik baik saja.

"ah tak apa, aku hanya ingin mentraktirmu saja chan sudah lama aku tidak mentraktirmu makan, kan biasanya kau yang mentraktirku.." baekhyun menampilkan senyuman palsunya pada chanyeol, dan chanyeol tau itu.

"ah begitu.." ujar chanyeol menatap baekhyun.

Flashback off..

Sejak kejadian itu, ia tak terlalu berharap lagi kepada chanyeol namun jujur sampai saat ini jika ia berhadapan dengan chanyeol, jantung itu masih sama masih berdebar dengan keras tak sesuai irama biasanya. Baekhyun tak mengelak bahwa ia benar benar jatuh hati pada chanyeol dan itu tidak bisa berubah hingga saat ini, dihatinya masih ada chanyeol.

Ia berharap semoga chanyeol melihat ketulusan hatinya yang sangat mencintai chanyeol apa adanya, terlebih ia sudah memendam perasaannya itu selama 4 tahun lamanya.

.

.

.

Dikisah lainnya, kyungsoo yang menyewa apartemen tidak terlalu mewah disudut kota seoul itu merasa sangat bahagia, ia masih menjalin hubungan dengan kai hingga sekarang yah walaupun mereka sama sama belum menyatakan bahwa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tentu hubungan mereka tak baik baik saja, ada kalanya keegoisan masing masing mengalahkan rasa cinta mereka, pernah dalam satu bulan kyungsoo dan kai tidak berhubungan satu sama lain, dan kyungsoo hanya cuek ia tau bahwa kai akan menghampirinya dan benar saja, kai menghampirinya dan berjanji akan menjaga kyungsoo dengan lebih baik lagi, kyungsoo memaafkan kai.. karna memang itu bukan maaf yang pertama kali, bahkan lebih dari 10 kali kai membuat kesalahan pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerima bagaimana pun kai, ia tau kai brengsek suka bermain api diluar sana dengan banyak namja ataupun yeoja namun kyungsoo tetap menerima kai apa adanya karna memang mereka tidak memilki hubungan apapun.

"Chagi.. apartemen sebelah mu kosong?.." kai sedang menonton tv dan kyungsoo sedang membereskan sepatu sepatu yang tergeletak begitu saja yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia bersihkan.

"nde.. baru saja tadi pagi hyung itu pindah.." ujar kyungsoo yang menyusun sepatu sepatunya.

"apa ada yang menempatinya? Jika tidak aku akan pin.." ocehan kai dipotong oleh kyungsoo.

"sudah.. adiknya akan menempatinya.." ujar kyungsoo bernada datar.

"aishh padahal aku sangat ingin dekat denganmu chagi.." kai memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang dan kyungsoo hanya diam saja dengan perlakuan kai padanya.

"jangan banyak bermimpi kai.. kau tidak mengampus hari ini?" ujar kyungsoo dengan kai yang masih memeluknya menyesap keharuman tubuh kyungsoo.

"ani.. aku ingin disini bersamamu.." kai makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"jangan berbicara bodoh, cepat sana sebelum sepatu ini mengenai kepalamu.." ujar kyungsoo melepas pelukan kai dan memegang sepatu yang saat ini bisa saja mengenai kepala kai.

"aishh kyungsoo, aku ini apa bagimu?.." Tanya kai pada kyungsoo sambil berteriak, ia memasang sepatunya.

"kau?.. kau adalah sampah kai.. cepat pergi sana kau harus mengampus pagi ini, tidak ada kata bolos!" kyungsoo siap siaga memegang sepatu yang akan ia lemparkan pada kai.

"aishhh nde nde… tapi poppo.." kai memajukan bibirnya.

"yak.. mau aku tendang bokong mu itu.." kyungsoo bersiap untuk menendang bokong kai namun dengan cepat kai mengecup kilat bibir kissable milik kyungsoo dan kyungsoo memperlihatkan mata bulatnya yang makin membulat.

"kyungsoo.. cuuuup.." kai langsung berlari setelah berhasil mengecup singkat bibir kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo tak tinggal diam ia melempar sepatu yang sedari tadi ia pegang namun lemparannya salah sasaran dan tidak mengenai kai, kyungsoo tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri dan menyentuh bibirnya.

Kyungsoo memang sudah jatuh kepada seseorang yang brengsek bernama kai.

.

.

.

Terlihat 2 orang pebisnis sedang membicarakan keluhan tentang bisnisnya, mr Do dan mr Park yang sudah lama berteman baik dalam bisnis kini sedang membicarakan masalah keluarga mereka masing masing.

"kudengar kau memiliki 3 orang anak yang cantik, mr do?.." ujar mr park menyesap rokok yang berada di tangannya.

Mr do tersenyum "cantik bagaimana? Mereka semua adalah namja, mr park.."

"aishh sayang sekali padahal aku ingin menjodohkan anak pria ku pada salah satu anakmu, mr do?. Anak ku yang perempuan sudah menikah 2 tahun yang lalu dan mereka bercerai, dan aku rasa kini saatnya untuk adiknya yang harus memiliki pendamping hidupnya.." ujar mr park tersenyum.

"kenapa tidak kita coba saja mr park, bukan hal yang tabu lagi dimasa sekarang namja dengan namja bukan?.." mr do menawarkan penawaran yang tidak terduga.

"apa kau setuju mr do?.." ujar mr park tak percaya, mr do hanya tersenyum.

"ya.. jika kau kau mau, aku bisa membawa anakku kerumah mu mr park.."

"ah baiklah, aku akan menelepon mu jika memang anak kita berjodoh.."

Akhirnya kedua pembinis itu mengakhiri percakapan mereka dan salah satu dari ajudan mr park mengantarkan mr do keluar ke kantornya. Mereka bukan hanya sekedar teman bisnis namun sudaj bersahabat sejak lama saat bersama membangun sebuah perusahaan.

"aku akan menjodohkan baekhyun kepada anak mr park.." ujar mr do dalam perjalanan.

.

.

.

Suara berisik dari tetangga sebelah kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo mulai jengah, ia berdiri dari kamar tidur nya dan keluar dari rumahnya, ia melihat seorang namja berperawakan tinggi berkulit pucat sedang kesusahan membawa barang barangnya. Sejujurnya kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang suka menggangu orang lain atau mencampuri urusan orang lain, namun melihat namja itu kesusahan hati kyungsoo terhenyut dan mulai membantu namja itu.

Kyungsoo mulai membantu mengangkat apa yang namja itu bawa karena terlalu besar, mungkin jika mengangkatnya berdua lebih baik pikir kyungsoo. "eh.. gumawo.." ujar namja itu pada kyungsoo.

"nde.." ujar kyungsoo cuek. "apa kau tetangga sebelah?.." Tanya namja itu hati hati pada kyungsoo lagi. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan pada kyungsoo.

Akhirnya mereka berdua telah selesai mengangkat semua barang barang namja yang baru pindah kedalam apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Mereka hanya diam dan sama sama kelelahan.

"kau mau aku buatkan apa?.." Tanya namja itu pada kyungsoo yang mulai risih karena sedari tadi kyungsoo dan namja itu tidak ada yang memulai percakapan sama sekali.

"tidak usah repot repot.." ujar kyungsoo yang kelelahan membantu namja albino itu.

"setidaknya biarkan aku membalas semua kebaikanmu.." namja itu sedikit berteriak, wajahnya terlihat dingin.

"baiklah, berikan aku secangkir ice tea.." ujar kyungsoo tersenyum karena melihat namja itu yang sepertinya terlihat sebal, itu lucu pikir kyungsoo.

"naneun oh sehun, namamu?.." Tanya sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada kyungsoo, kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"kyungsoo, Do kyungsoo.." mereka bertatapan dengan sangat lama, hingga kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangan sehun.

"baiklah tunggu sebentar ne.." sehun terburu buru membuat kan ice tea untuk kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati.

"ah mian kyungsoo-ssi, untuk membuat ice tea memerlukan es.. aku tidak mempunyainya. Apa kau memilikinya?..." kyungsoo masih menahan tawanya dan berdiri dari duduknya, kyungsoo tersenyum.

"sudahlah sehun-ssi, gwenchana.. jika kau perlu bantuan, ketuk saja pintuku.. araseo?.." kyungsoo keluar dari apartemen sehun dan sehun hanya memandanginya saja.

"nde.." _Kyungsoo orang yang baik, aku menyukainya.._

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan kyungso yang mendengar kabar dari xiumin bahwa salah satu dari mereka akan dijodohkan bergegas mengunjungi rumah mereka, mereka kini sudah berada di ruang makan tempat biasanya mereka makan seperti dulu. Keadaan menjadi lebih canggung setelah appanya datang kemeja makan.

"baekhyun-ah, besok minggu ikutlah appa, araseo? Jangan membantah, ini demi kebaikanmu.." ujar siwon tegas.

"nde appa.." baekhyun sudah mengira bahwa ialah yang akan menjadi sasaran bisnis appanya.

"bagus hyun-ie, kau memang anak yang penurut.." ujar heechul mengelus surai hitam milik baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dan xiumin tidak bisa berbuat banyak, mereka hanya bisa bersikap biasa melihat hyungnya yang akan menjadi sasaran bisnis appanya. Semenjak bisnis appa mereka semakin meroket, appa dan eomma sudah banyak berubah. Dimulai dari jarang dirumah, bahkan menelepon anak anaknya saja tidak bisa mereka lakukan karna sibuk.

"min-nie, soo-ie hyung hiks.. apa yang harus hyung lakukan? Hiks.." ujar baekhyun yang kini tengah di peluk oleh kyungsoo dan xiumin. Mereka menangis bertiga, everything has changed.. sudah banyak yang terjadi dan mereka lalui bersama, namun kali ini adalah cobaan yang terberat bagi baekhyun, baekhyun mengerti ia bukan anak kecil lagi namun ia masih percaya dengan adanya cinta sejati, bukan tiada cinta karna perjodohan.

Setelah dari rumahnya baekhyun kembali ke apartemennya, sebelum ke apartemennya baekhyun meminum beberapa botol soju di warung yang berada di pinggir jalan pada umumnya. Ia pulang ke apartemennya dengan keadaan mabuk berat.

"Baekhyun! Kau pasti bisa, tak masalah jika tak saling cinta eoh, nanti jika sudah semakin lama akan ada cinta.."

"ahh ottokae hik, apakah aku harus bilang ke appa untuk membatalkannya saja? Aishhh itu tidak mungkin hiks.."

"yak kau tetangga sebelah hik.." tunjuk baekhyun ke dinding apartemennya "kenapa kau tidak peka, apa kau tidak menyadarinya selama ini eoh? Aku menyukaimu hik.."

Setelah beberapa saat meracau dalam keadaan mabuk, baekhyun tertidur dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau di ruang tamu. Ia tak tau bagaimana kelanjutannya hidupnya, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah pasrah.

.

.

Sehun terus mereject nomor yang terus menerus meneleponnya, tangan itu enggan untuk mengangkat smartphonenya dari tempat tidurnya, handphonenya berhenti berdering setelah 20 kali panggilan tak terjawab dari seseorang yang dahulu mengisi hari harinya. 1 buah pesan masuk kedalam handphonenya.

 _ **Luhan-ie:**_

 _ **Sehun-ah, jebal.. angkat teleponnya.. aku bisa menjelaskannya..jebal, sehun-ah**_

"hahh.. tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi, kau lebih memilih pria itu dari pada aku.." ujar sehun mengusap wajahnya gusar, 1 sms lagi masuk kedalam handphonenya.

 _ **Luhan-ie:**_

 _ **Apa kau tak merindukanku sehun-ah? Bogosiposeo.. angkat telponnya ne..**_

Tak lama kemudian setelah sehun membaca pesan dari luhan, telponnya kembali berdering _Luhan-ie is Calling.._ dengan berat hati akhirnya sehun mengangkat telpon dari luhan. Keduanya hanya diam hingga sang penelpon memanggilnya yang memecah keheningan.

" _sehun-ah"_

" _wae? Kenapa kau terus menggangguku, sudah ku bilang padamu kita sudah berakhir. Wae?.."_

" _bogoshipeoseo, sehun-ah.. hiks.."_

Sehun menutup teleponnya ia tak tega mendengar suara yang menahan tangis di seberang telepon itu. Sehun sebenarnya masih sangat mencintai luhan apalagi di tambah mereka berpacaran tidak sebentar namun ingatan itu sangat jelas tercetak di kepala sehun.

Flashback on.

Namja itu tengah membawa bunga untuk sang kekasih yang ingin merayakan hari jadiannya yang ke 3 tahun itu, ia terlihat sangat sumringah saat menghampiri apartemen pacarnya itu. Sehun yang hafal kode password apartemen luhan lalu menekan passwordnya dan masuk ke dalam apartemen luhan.

Setelah tiba kedalam ruangan tengah sehun melihat jas yang terletak sembarang dan baju luhan yang terobrak abrik di ruangan tengah, sehun akhirnya menuju kamar luhan. Ia mendengar suara desahan yang menyakitkan hatinya, saat kenop pintu itu ia buka.. mulutnya menganga lebar tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan luhan bersama pria china itu. Sehun menutup kembali kenop pintu itu da keluar dari apartemen luhan, ia membuang bunganya di tong sampah di depan apartemen luhan.

Flashback off.

Sejak saat itu, sehun mulai memutus hubungannya dengan luhan. Kekasih nya yang berasal dari china itu sudah tidak ia anggap lagi, kini sehun ingin memulai hidup barunya dan pindah jauh membuang semua kenangan yang lalu bersama luhan.

Kyungsooo merasa iba terhadap hyung nya, ia merasa dahulu hidupnya yang selalu menjadi re tak ada apa apanya setelah ia mendengar hyungnya di jodohkan oleh appanya dengan orang yang belum hyungnya kenal. Kyungsoo begitu menyayangi hyungnya, namun jika terkait permasalahan appanya kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kyungsoo kini tengah meminum sebotol soju di kamarnya yang kecil. "kemana si brengsek itu? Aku membutuhkannya sekarang.." kyungsoo meracau sambil meminum secangkir kecil soju, ia melihat telepon genggam nya yang dari tadi pagi tidak ada panggilan dari kai. Ia sangat membutuhkan kai saat ini.

"Napeun neom.. kau selalu hilang disaat aku membutuhkan mu brengsek, aku membencimu kai.." ujar kyungsoo kembali meracau, ia mulai mabuk sekarang.

Tak lama meminum soju, pintu apartemen kyungsoo diketuk oleh seseorang, kyungsoo akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membuka pintu apartemennya "ah sehun-ah, wae?.." ternyata tetangga sebelahnya yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

"kau minum soju?.." Tanya sehun to the point karena pada saat kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya, bau alcohol yang menyengat keluar dari nafas kyungsoo.

"hahh iya hanya sedikit, mau bergabung dengan ku?.." ajak kyungsoo mempersilahkan sehun masuk kedalam apartemennya yang tidak jauh beda dengan apartemen tetangganya itu karena apartemennya dibuat dengan model yang sama.

"boleh juga.." ujar sehun yang mengikuti kyungsoo dari belakang.

.

.

"wae, kenapa manura ku cembrut sih, wae?.." Tanya jongdae yang melihat xiumin hanya termenung dari pelajaran dari awal tadi, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran xiumin

"jongdae-ya.." panggil xiumin

"hm.."

"aku sedang sedih .." xiumin meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja lalu menghadap kesamping, begitu juga dengan jongdae yang meniru xiumin.

"aishh, wae? Katakan kepada suamimu ini apa yang membuatmu bersedih?.." Tanya jongdae menenangkan xiumin.

"baekhyun hyung akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang bahkan baekhyun hyung tidak mengenalnya, aku merasa kasian padanya jongdae-ya.."

"sudahlah, jangan bersedih.. tidak semua perjodohan itu buruk, min-ie.."

"kenapa kau begitu yakin sekali?.."

"orang tuaku juga bertemu karena di jodohkan min-ie, namun keduanya kini sudah saling cinta.. buktinya aku lahir kedunia.. sudahlah, pilihan orang tua terkadang memang tidak bisa kita prediksi namun keakuratannya terjamin min-ie.."

"kenapa hari ini kau sangat bijak?.."

"siapa dulu? Aku kan suamimu.. sini aku peluk.."

Xiumin tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh jongdae agar mendapat kenyamanan dari jongdae.

.

.

Kyungsoo kini tengah berjalan di sudut ruangan perpustakaan, ia ingin mencari buku sumber referensi materi kuliah yang diberi oleh dosennya. Ia sudah 2 kali berkeliling mencari buku yang ia cari namun nihil sepertinya kyungsoo terlalu cepat berjalan sehingga ia melewatkan buku yang ia cari, setelah sudah lama berkeliling kyungsoo akhirnya menemukannya buku yang ia cari, namun buku itu terletak di atas sehingga kyungsoo harus berjinjit untuk mengambilnya. Sudah berulang kali kyungsoo berjinjit untuk mengambil bukunya namun ia tidak bisa, buku itu jauh berada diatas tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Ini.." seorang namja yang tinggi membantu kyungsoo untuk mengambilkan buku yang kyungsoo cari.

"ah gumawo..kau?" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"ah kau yang berada di atas atap rumah sakit itu kan?" Tanya namja itu.

"ani.. mungkin kau salah orang, mianhae" kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia terlalu malu berhadapan dengan orang itu dan berlalu begitu saja namun namja itu memegang tangan kyungsoo. "ani ani,m aku tak salah kau adalah orang yang membuang sapu tangan yang aku berikan kepadamu, bukan?.." Tanya namja itu. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggil ku chanyeol.." ujar chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Do kyungsoo.." ucap kyungsoo seadanya.

"senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi Do kyungsoo-ssi.." keduanya saling tersenyum.

Setelah berbicara dengan sangat lama, kyungsoo dan chanyeol akhirnya berbicara dengan sangat nyaman satu sama lain, mereka membahas jurusan yang mereka geluti dan apa yang menjadi kesukaan mereka, chanyeol juga bertanya kenapa kyungsoo pindah dari Colorado, dan kyungsoo hanya menjawab ia harus ikut kembali kepada orang tuanya.

Mereka berdua cepat klop, kyungsoo tidak menyangka namja yang kyungsoo menyebalkan ternyata sekarang sudah tampan tinggi dan sangat lembut terlebih lagi ia memperlakukan kyungsoo dengan sangat baik, kyungsoo merasa nyaman berada di di dekat chanyeol.

.

.

Minggu yang sangat dihindari baekhyun akhirnya tiba, kini ia tengah bersama keluarganya menunggu kedatangan calon nya yang belum datang juga, baekhyun menggunakan tuxedo ketat berwarna hitam hampir persis dengan appanya namun tubuh mungil baekhyun membuatnya menjadi lebih menarik sedangkan eommanya seperti biasa, ia berdandan glamour seperti ibu sosialita pada umumnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, kedatangan orang yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Baekhyun dan chanyeol saling bertatapan dan "chanyeol…" teriak baekhyun menggema di ruangan itu, membuat appa chanyeol, appa dan eomma baekhyun melirik baekhyun dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?.." Tanya chanyeol yang juga tidak mengerti, bukannya disini ia akan di jodohkan dengan teman appanya, namun kenapa baekhyun..

"ah jadi kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal ya.." ujar siwon yang sekarang mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"nde appa, chanyeol adalah tetangga sebelah ku.." ucap baekhyun yang masih tak percaya jika ia akan dijodohkan dengan chanyeol.

"wah bagus kalau begitu, kalian sangat berjodoh.." ujar appa chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang sekali saat bercakap cakap dengan appa chanyeol, sejak tau bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan chanyeol ia merasa bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat beruntung, jika ada pepatah yang mengatakan sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula, maka baekhyun tak tertimpa tangganya malah ia menaiki kembali tangga yang menjatuhkannya.

Berbeda dengan chanyeol, ia merasa masih tak percaya bahwa ia akan dijodohkan oleh baekhyun. Padahal chanyeol akan membuat pasangannya itu tidak menyukainya karna ia telah menemukan kyungsoo, orang yang sangat ia sukai. Namun dengan kenyataan bahwa baekhyun adalah pasangannya membuat ia tak bisa berbuat banyak, baekhyun sudah chanyeol anggap sebagai sahabat baiknya terlebih chanyeol tau bahwa baekhyun menyukainya, selama ini ia mendengarkan apa yang baekhyun omongkan karna dinding mereka yang tipis semua racauan baekhyun, chanyeol mendengarnya.

"ah karena mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain, bagaimana kalau pernikahannya kita percepat saja mr do?.." chanyeol membulatkan matanya, baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar appa chanyeol.

"ah itu ide yang bagus mr park, aku setuju hahah.." mereka tertawa bersama sama termasuk baekhyun namun chanyeol hanya menampilkan tertawa palsunya, ia harus bagaimana sekarang. Ia tak mungkin membatalkannya dan menyakiti hati sahabatnya itu.

Saat kedua orang tua mereka pergi baekhyun dan chanyeol tetap tinggal di restoran itu, baekhyun yang kini merasa canggung meminum wine yang berada di dekatnya. Mereka hanya hening, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"apa kau tak menentangnya baek?.." tanya chanyeol serius kepada baekhyun.

"nde.."

"pernikahan ini? Apa kau menyetujuinya?.."

"geunyang, aku tak bisa menolak permintaan orang tua ku chan.." jawab baekhyun seadanya, karna ia juga sangat menyetujuinya.

"ah begitu.. kalau kau sudah siap ayo kita pulang bersama sama, aku lelah.."

"ah iya chan.." ucap baekhyun lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan kai tidak menghubungi kyungsoo, kyungsoo awalnya hanya biasa saja karna tetangganya selalu menemani keheningannya namun kyungsoo juga merasa merindukan kai, bagaimana pun kyungsoo menganggap kai adalah orang yang special walaupun kai tak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya, kyungsoo yang mulai resah karna kai tidak menghubunginya mulai mencari cari informasi tentang kai.

Kyungsoo menekan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kesalah satu teman yang kyungsoo percaya ia akan mendapatkan informasi jika bertanya pada temannya itu.

" _bam-ah.. apa kau tau kai sekarang ada dimana?.."_

" _kenapa kyungsoo-ya, Kau mulai dicampakkan ya? Aku berulang kali melihatnya bersama krystal di club malam Yonghee.."_

" _benarkah?.."_

" _kyungsoo-ya, sudahlah tidak ada yang bisa kau harapkan dari seorang sebrengsek kai, dia adalah bajingan, kyungsoo.."_

Rasanya percuma mencari tau tentang kai jika pada akhirnya kyungsoo akan terluka, kyungsoo tau didalam hati kai bukan hanya ada kyungsoo terlebih krystal lebih cantik dibandingkan dirinya, mengingat krystal. Kyungsoo sangat malas membahasnya, namun otaknya memutar kembali bagaimana ia menerima si wanita pelacur itu untuk berteman dengannya, yang kyungsoo tak habis pikir ia bahkan memfitnah kyungsoo, ah kyungsoo benci saat saat ia menjadi orang yang lebih pendiam dan tak melakukan perlawanan seperti dulu, sekarang ia berubah untuk menjadi lebih tegar dan kuat.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." sehun tiba tiba masuk kedalam apartemen kyungsoo, yah.. kyungsoo sudah memberitahukan password apartemennya pada sehun karna ia percaya pada sehun dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"mau minum soju bersamaku?.." sehun membawa 2 kaleng soju kemasan yang ia beli. Kyungsoo megambil salah satunya.

"sehun-ah.. gumawo sudah selalu ada disaat aku susah dan senang.." ujar kyungsoo tersenyum.

"gwenchana, aku senang bisa mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi kyungsoo-ya.." ujar sehun lalu meminum sojunya.

"sebenarnya namja chinguku.. ia berselingkuh dengan yeoja yang marganya sama denganku saat disekolah dulu, kami satu kelas.. aku sangat menyukainya tapi ia membenciku karena ia tidak bisa lebih dari ku.. hahaha kisah yang sangat menarik yakan?" ujar kyungsoo mulai mabuk.

"Kai dan Krystal? Mereka sangat cocok bukan? Jika aku dibandingkan dengan krystal,aku tidak ada apa apanya sehun-ah.." racau kyungsoo kembali dalam mabuknya.

"kau manis kyungsoo.. cuppp.." sehun langsung mengecup bibir kissable itu namun sang pemilik bukannya menolak, kyungsoo malah jatuh karna terlalu mabuk.

"yahh.. kyungsoo.. kyungsoo-ya.. aishh padahal aku ingin mengutarakan perasaan ku.. yasudahlah.." sehun mengangkat kyungsoo ala bridal style menuju kamar tidur kyungsoo, ia meletakkan kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut dan menyelimutinya.

"jaljayo kyungsoo-ya.. saranghae.." kening kyungsoo di kecup oleh bibir sehun lembut setelah itu ia meninggalkan kyungsoo dan keluar dari apartemen kyungsoo.

Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa kyungsoo berpura-pura pingsan karena mabuk, sebenarnya kyungsoo tau namun ia sangat malu dengan adegan tadi dan akhirnya kyungsoo memilih jalan untuk berpura pura pingsan. Kyungsoo memegang bibirnya yang di kecup oleh sehun tadi, wajahnya memerah. "aishh waee?.." jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kuat, darah berdesir dengan cepat, apakah kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada sehun?...

TBC….

Ini udah aku edit ulang suer, kalau masih nemuin typo allahualam gatau lagi deh -_-"

Dichapter ini gimana ya? Aku ngerasa gimana gitu nulisnya, ga tega tapi gimana deh pokonya perasaan aku campur aduk buat yang nanya ini kepastiannya kaisoo chansoo atau hunsoo?

Liat yg paling depan ajadeh di summary, hunsoo kan? Ini emang hunsoo kok, kaisoo sama chansoo Cuma sekilas doang.. ada yang ingin di tanyain lagi? Aku berharap setelah aku nulis ff ini yang menurut aku udah panjanglah ya, para readers mau ngeluangin waktunya buat klik review buat saran atau gimana kelanjutannya ceritanya..

Jangan lupa juga buat follow dan favorite ya;;) jujur review kalian aku bacain satu satu kok, apalagi kalau ada yg review sampe panjang sepanjang jalan kenanga aku bakalan terhuraaaa bgt!

JUJUR AJA YA, YANG LAMA IKUTIN FF AKU YANG LAINNYA PADA TAU KAN AKU ORANGNYA GA CEPET DALAM HAL UPDATE FF, TAPI AKU NGERASA AKU TERGUGAH BANGET BUAT NGELANJUTIN FF AKU YANG SATU INI GATAU KENAPA..

JADI AKU MOHON BANGET SIDERS MUNCUL YA, KASI REVIEW BUAT MAKIN SEMANGAT NGELANJUTIN FFNYA..

REVIEW DARI KALIAN SEMUA SANGAT BERARTI THANKYOUUU ;;)


End file.
